


Now We Got Bad Blood

by Jayenator565, Mac_Aroni



Series: Clexa Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of drugs, Minor Character Death, Vampire Family, Vampire!Clarke, Vampire!Lexa, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Aroni/pseuds/Mac_Aroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh Raven?"<br/>"Yea Lexa, sup?"<br/>"I just have a question, purely scientific."<br/>"Yeah sure thing Commander, shoot."<br/>"Can mirrors like, stop working?"</p><p>From a prompt to a full on fic. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Used to Be Mad Love

 

 

She came to slowly, feeling puffs of air against the bare skin of her neck and the tingle of fingers involuntarily twitching against her hip. She probably should have been more alarmed than not about it but something within her knew even if the person was a threat she could take care of herself. Plus the smell was too familiar to be anything dangerous. Soon a great pounding in her head made itself known. Groaning, she realized trying to regain her state of blissful sleep would be next to impossible.

It hit her suddenly as it tended to do, this feeling, of not belonging in her own skin. There was no other way to explain it. What the hell did she do last night? Why did she have a headache? If there was one thing that never happened to Lexa Woods it was that she never, ever got hungover or sick like in general. Just never happened, at least not like the full on searing pains pounding into her body. She liked to think of it as her superior genetics, a fact that never failed to piss her friends off. Especially one best friend in particular.

Willing her eyes to crack open she smiled at the blonde tresses beside her. She knew she recognized the scent although there was something different about it. Something slightly stronger and sweeter and sharp. Something almost addictive. She shook her head at her mind’s crazy wanderings and felt just how sick she really was, making a mad dash to Clarke’s bathroom.

Feeling the bed jostle beneath her and the sudden loss of her cozy heat source was enough to have Clarke’s eyes flying wide open. Looking around confused for a second, she noticed the familiar leather jacket thrown on her bed post and figured Lexa must have had to really go to the bathroom. She was about to settle back in her covers and await her friend’s return when she heard retching noises.

“Lexa?” She asked concerned. If there was one thing Lexa Woods never did it was get hungover…Hell Clarke could only remember the girl ever getting sick once when they were 12 and even then it was hardly a cough and some congestion. She crawled out of bed mindful of her own post-drunken state, which honestly could have been worse, and made her way to the ajar bathroom door.

“Hey.” She said making her way next to the brunette who was kneeling on the floor head hung against her chest.

She bent down and placed a hand to her head, “Shit Lex, you’re burning up. What the fuck did you drink last night?”

The other girl groaned and shrugged her shoulders, her raspy voice responding, “Thinking maybe, it was more something I ate.”

“Oh poor baby, you think I can get you in the tub?” She asked gesturing beside them, “I really need to get your temperature down ok?”

Seeing her meek nod Clarke placed her arm around Lexa’s waist and carefully put her to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

“You stay here ok, I’m gonna call O and Raven to get some fever reducer or something.”

“Wait Claaaarrrke. Ugh.” Lexa rolled her eyes, Octavia would never let her live this down. The great Commander finally bested by a common stomach flu or food poisoning or whatever the heck was wrong with her. She vaguely registered the fact that she could perfectly hear Clarke dialing her cell phone all the way from the kitchen slash living room down the hall before attempting to rid herself of her tank top and shorts.

**_“OHMYFUCKING GOD! HAHAHAHA- Ow-! What the hell Reyes!”_ **

“Thank you Raven, she definitely deserved it.” Clarke sighed only Octavia would make light of Lexa’s pain

**_“Not a problem Griffin, you sure Advil will be enough? What about food and drinks, what's she gonna eat?”_ **

“You’re right, maybe grab some whole wheat crackers, you know she hates the regular ones. Oh! And some chicken noodle soup and maybe some Gatorade to keep her energy up, I’ll order takeout for myself later, I just don’t want to leave her when she’s like this.”

**_“Yeah of course I mean it’s not like she’s ever been sick before, and from what you’ve said she sounds awful”_ **

**_*scoff* “As if the Commander could ever be associated with the word awful. Girl’s a fucking goddess.”_ **

**_*pause*_ **

**_“Ok ok, stop with the glare I’m just teasing. In the years we’ve known her I’ve never heard of Lexa being sick. You know I’m sorry she’s so sick right Clarke?”_ **

“I know O, but I’m not sure Lexa would appreciate the teasing when you guys get here, ok.”

**_“Don’t worry I’ll keep Blake jr. in line. You take care of your girl”_ **

Clarke could feel the blush forming, “She isn’t my-“

**_*click*_ **

“...Deep breaths Griffin, deep breaths.” She said while walking back towards her room and en suite bathroom.

“You know talking to yourself isn’t exactly a good indicator for your mental health.” Clarke smiled seeing that Lexa at least seemed well enough to joke. Or she was being a masochistic ass like usual and was masking the pain. Thankfully Lexa had managed to get herself into the filled tub and lean her head against the back tiles.

“Yea well right now I’m more worried about your physical health than my mental one.” She padded over to sit on the edge of the tub and ran her fingers through the brunette’s wet curls.

“Clarke? What are you-“ a moan broke her sentence and she blushed as Clarke worked her now shampooed hands through the brunette’s hair and massaged her scalp.

“Don’t worry, ok. You always take care of me, it’s about time I returned the favor.” Clarke said pressing her lips to the non-soapy part of Lexa’s forehead.

Lexa just relaxed and allowed the blonde to work her magic fingers. Fingers she is sure would feel heavenly if she would only-. The brunette stopped that train of thought right there. While it was true that Clarke  hadn’t had a serious relationship since her longtime boyfriend Finn was found to be cheating on her with her now good friend Raven, Lexa wasn’t about to ruin one of the best relationships she still had in her life. No matter how much her heart and her body told her to be selfish, her head wouldn’t allow it.

She had almost fully relaxed when another unwanted sound escaped her throat. This one however was not a moan. In fact it startled her so much that her eyes popped open and she felt Clarke’s fingers freeze.

“Did you just...purr?” Lexa shook her head vehemently

“N-No I….I don’t purr.” Clarke smirked from beside her and moved her hands back to the area just behind Lexa’s ear where she stroked before.

Lexa felt the vibrations in her chest betray her once again

*purr*

“Oh my god you totally did!”

"Claarrrkkee." she whined

"But it's so cute! Could you always do that?" Clarke asked completely enthralled. Lexa just grunted in irritation, "Mockery-"

"I know, I know mockery isn't the product of a strong mind." she giggled

Lexa hung her head in embarrassment, deciding to take mercy on her sick friend she finished washing her hair without further incident and left Lexa to finish bathing.

 

\--

 

“Hey, how’s she doing?” Raven greeted her with a hug. Clarke turned hearing a grunt from the shivering mess on the couch.

“She looks like shit, you were right.” Octavia said sneaking in behind the resident mechanic

“Oh no you don’t O.” Raven glared stopping the girl in her place.

They turned hearing Lexa clear her sore throat from the couch, “I may look like shit now but at least I look like a goddess the rest of the time.” She said smugly

“Clarke you just had to tell her didn’t you?” Octavia whined, Clarke shrugged taking the bags Raven handed her to the open kitchen next to the living room.

“It wasn’t me.”

“The phone was probably on speaker.” Raven placated her walking over to the living room and giving Lexa a one handed hug.

“Nope the phone was to my ear, in fact I called you guys from the bar stools here in the kitchen, she was in the bathroom…” Clarke trailed off confused

Raven just shrugged, “It’s a quiet area, she probably overheard I mean you ain’t exactly a quiet person O.”

Octavia stuck her tongue out at Raven and went to pat Lexa’s head.

“Yea well- shit she really is burning up. You sure we shouldn’t take her to the doctor?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and Lexa’s negative grunt

“Believe me I’ve tried to convince her, she keeps refusing. But. If this medicine doesn’t work and you get worse I don’t care if I have to sedate you Alexandria, you _will_ be going.” Clarke walked over kneeling by the couch where Lexa lay, tablets in one hand and a cup of water in another. Urging her to sit up they got her to take the pills.

“You sure you don’t need us to stay?” Raven asked.

Lexa nodded, “It’s fine really guys. I’m already being a burden to Clarke, no need to bother you guys too.”

Clarke sat next to her and squeezed her to her left side, “Hey you know you’re never a burden to me.”

Lexa automatically curled into the blonde resting her head against her neck.

Octavia seeing the concern on the blonde’s eyes decided to be serious for once and get Raven back to her house. If there was anyone that worried more than Clarke, it would be the brunette mechanical engineer and the both of them together would drive anyone insane no matter the situation.

“No worries Rae they’ll call if they need us. Now come on let’s leave Lexa to rest.” She said practically dragging Raven to the door.

“Ok we’re just a phone call away Clarke, Lexa. Bye!” The door to their shared apartment closed and Clarke sighed, “You’re certain about the doctor? I could even just call my mom.”

Lexa nodded, “I’m sure Clarke, I probably just need to sleep or something. Lots of fluids and all that.”

Clarke consented, “Ok but at least try to eat some crackers or something first. Or soup since you said you’re more thirsty than hungry.”

Lexa lifted her head tiredly and smiled, Clarke really was the best friend she could wish for.

“Ok I’ll try to keep some soup down.”

 

\--

 

Clarke woke up the next day refreshed and…alone?

She shot up in the bed, head swimming but not dispelling her immediate concerns

“Lexa? Lexa!” she heard the pad of soft footsteps running towards her door

“Clarke? What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

The burst of laughter that accompanied her dashing entrance was not what Lexa had expected. But then again how could she expect anything else with her mused hair, half on half off red tank top that was honestly looking more like a sash than anything, and the frying pan she was attempting to wield like a sword. Maybe Commander as her nickname wasn't entirely that far off...you know if not for the lack of an actual sword.

Clarke was rolling on the bed holding her stomach.

“Hahahaha Le- hahaha. I can’t even hahaha.” Lexa’s subsequent deadpan and unimpressed expression did nothing to stop the blonde’s triad.

“You done yet, Clarke?” She asked bringing her arms across her chest

“Wait, wait just gimme a sec hah.” She finally got herself under control lying on her back smile bright on her face. Lexa couldn’t help but soften her glare at that Griffin grin.

Sitting up Clarke said, “So let me get this straight. You thought I…” She trailed off pointing to herself.

Lexa sighed and sat on the edge of the bed facing her, “I thought maybe you were under some kind of attack.”

“Right, right.” Clarke nodded sensibly, “So you brought a frying pan to what could have been a potential knife or gun fight.”

Lexa pouted at that, “You could have been in trouble, I made the decision with my heart and not my head…Plus it worked out fine for Rapunzel and Melissa McCarthy in that spy flick.”

Clarke shrugged, she couldn’t really argue against that logic.

“Hold up, lean.” Lexa leaned forward as instructed grinning at Clarke’s confused expression, “You’re not sick anymore?”

“I’m not sick anymore.”

“No way!” Clarke exclaimed examining every inch of Lexa’s face for a sign the brunette was lying

“Way. Guess you learned more than you thought when you slept through those med school classes. I feel better than ever.”

Clarke scoffed, “More like the impeccable Woods genes decided to kick back in. Are you sure you’re ok now?”

Lexa smirked dangerously, “Could a person as sick as I was yesterday do this?” Quickly grabbing the blonde around her waist she hoisted her up into her arms. Clarke shrieked and squeezed onto Lexa’s shoulders her legs automatically wrapping around her waist.

“Ok Hercules geez, point proven. Though your eyes do seem a bit darker...but then again they tend to change a lot anyway depending on your mood.”

“Oh? And I quite prefer the term Artemis. Any Greek goddess would do.”

“Yea, yea but like your eye color, like they’ll get bright and sparkly when you’re happy and kinda grayish when you’re sad, but I’ve never seen them this particular shade of green before almost golden…” She trailed off almost entranced by Lexa’s now amused eyes.

“Clarke.” She said attempting to regain her attention

“Lexa.” She mimicked

She rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics, “Are we really gonna make me stand here holding you while you try to decipher the deeper meanings behind my eye color?”

“Well we could discuss something else.” Clarke said with a mischievous grin

“I’m not even going to ask.” Lexa said dropping Clarke unceremoniously onto the bed and moving to get up. She stopped feeling a hand snake around her wrist.

“Come on guess.” She said with her best puppy dog eyes.

“Fineeee. What?”

Clarke’s grin brightened, “Well there is the whole purring thing we have yet to discuss.”

Lexa blushed bright red and didn’t even bother trying to hide it.

“I was sick, you can’t hold things against me from when I was unwell.”

Making her way back towards the hallway that led to the kitchen/ living room area, Clarke in tow.

“Yea but this thing was just sssooo cute Lex.”

She sighed heavily, “I guess you don’t want any of the blueberry pancakes I made as a thank you then.”

Clarke gasped, “I take it back what purring? There was no purring. I know not of which you speak.”

Lexa laughed nudging Clarke with the frying pan, “Dork.”

Clarke nudged back with her elbow, “Nerd.”

“You’re stuck with me anyway.”

Clarke turned to the fridge fishing the juice out of it, endearing smile still plastered firmly to her face.

 

\--

 

*rumbling drawer opening noises*

“What the fuck Lex?” Clarke rasped turning to look in the dark room at her alarm clock. “It’s too early for this shit.” Lexa froze red handed still reaching for her prize.

“Sorry Clarke I just need a pair of shades and sun screen, the heat is killing me right now.” The blonde mop of hair still peaking over the comforters mumbled unintelligibly as Lexa pressed a kiss to her head and quietly snuck out of her room for her morning run

 

\--

 

“Hey.”

“Oh hey.” Clarke said from her perch on the kitchen counter. She eyed the bags in the brunette’s hands questioningly

“I thought we were good on groceries.” She said as she moved to help her roommate

“Oh no we are I just uh…had a few cravings.”

“Cravings?”

“Yeah…”

“For tomato soup, red wine and, is that Welches 100% grape juice?”

“You act as if you won’t have at least 3 quarters of all of this."

“Touché. Though that is a hella large tub of sun screen.”

“So you’re saying you’re not coming with me to get my tan on?” She perched her eyebrow up amused

“You are looking a little pale.” Clarke said numbly avoiding Lexa's hands as she tried to swat her shoulder

 

\--

 

“Yo, Lex did you accidentally throw out this jewelry? I found it in the garbage, figured you got distracted or something.”

“Huh?” Lexa lifted her head from the book she was currently engaged in on the couch

“Oh well yes, I never really wear it anyway so I figured I should just get rid of it. Plus I kind of got a tiny rash from it. Probably the old metal.”

“Makes sense.” Clarke agreed, “Though you could probably still pawn them off for a good price.”

Lexa absently nodded, “Yeah sure thing but if I do it, it’ll be later in the day I’m feeling a bit groggy.”

“You didn’t overdo it with your run did you?” Clarke asked concerned sitting next to her best friend

“Hey, I’m fine ok, no more sickness honest I just…I don’t know I feel a bit more tired during the mornings now.”

Clarke nodded reassuringly, “It’s most likely just your body still recovering but in the meantime no overdoing it.”

“Sure thing Doc.” Clarke rolled her eyes hitting the brunette’s knee, “You are such a dork.”

 

\--

 

“You sure you don’t want me to stay here with you?” Clarke asked worriedly from the door.

“I’m sure Clarke, I feel bad enough missing Octavia’s game, no need for both of us to be absent.” Lexa said from her place behind the kitchen counter.

“OK but if you need anything I’m just a phone call away.” Clarke said gesturing to the phone in her hand

“I know. Have fun for the both of us yeah? I just can't handle too much heat right now.” She said leaning on her elbows on the counter

“Sure thing.” Clarke said pressing a kiss to her cheek before disappearing out the door.

Getting into the elevator and arriving swiftly onto the first floor Clarke cursed when she realized,

“Oh fuck I forgot the damn car keys on the counter.” She spun around to try and catch the couple behind the closing elevator doors but was instead met with…

“Lexa?” Looking her usual undisturbed self in a tank top and sweats, “Yeah you forgot your keys. Here” She said dangling them in front of Clarke’s face.

“But how-? You-I.”

Lexa chuckled, “Use your words Clarke, they don’t’ accept just anyone into med school…or maybe they do.”

Clarke whacked her in the head before snatching her keys off her fingers. They lived on the fifth floor for fuck’s sake. AND she took the fucking elevator while Lexa could only have used the stairs.

“Shut up.” She said grumbling on her way out of the building, “Stupid, super athletic brunettes. Popping out of nowhere trying to give people heart attacks.”

“Your welcome!”

Seeing the finger flicked her way in acknowledgement Lexa smiled and went back to the stair entrance.

 

\--

 

The Kelly Rowland, David Guetta song blared from her cell phone just loud enough to interrupt Raven from her work bench where she was trying to weld an unfortunately stubborn piece of metal. She pulled off her gloves and wondered why Lexa was calling her so early in the morning.

**_"Uh Raven?"_ **

"Yeah Lexa, sup?"

**_"I just have a question, purely scientific."_ **

"Yeah sure thing. No need for the great Commander to sound so nervous, shoot."

**_*huff*_ **

**_"Can mirrors like, stop working?"_ **

“...HAH! Hahaha! Nice one Lex, what in the actual fuck do you mean by stop working?"

_**"I mean just theoretically, if it stopped reflecting light in certain areas."** _

"Doesn't sound real but Okay, I mean not unless there’s some kind of magic going on, am I right?”

 "Right?"

_***silence*** _

"Lex?"

_***dial tone*** _

The mechanic shrugged, must have been a bad connection

 

\--

 

“Have you noticed anything weird about your bosom bestie lately?” Octavia asked around the straw of her canned Pepsi.

“What are you on about now Octavia?” Raven shared a look with the other brunette. They had discussed this a few nights before but never really got to the ‘how do we bring it up to Clarke’ part.

“I mean, have you noticed anything different about her since…you know her unexplained illness.”

Clarke placed her sandwich back onto the table and looked at her two now nervous friends raising her brow.

“First off it’s obvious she ate something bad. Her symptoms all aligned with common food poisoning. Secondly what are the both of you on about?”

“It’s just you know, she hasn’t really been coming out with us as much.  And Raven, who was completely sober that night, can’t remember her eating anything from the bar. She only had like 3 drinks. At some point she disappeared for like a minute, came back looking dazed and literally picked your drunk ass up and walked back to your apartment.” Octavia explained putting the now empty can on the table and looking across at the confused and exasperated blonde.

“So what, she’s was being a responsible best friend. And she doesn’t drink much to begin with I bet that bartender messed with her drinks to try and hit on her. And you can’t really expect her to always go partying with us guys, it’s only been like a week since she was sick. I don’t care how recovered she thinks she is, she still needs to rest. And plus she never really liked partying to begin with.”

Raven placed her hand over Clarke’s on the table, “That’s kinda the point though princess. She may have never liked partying but she always came if you went. She hasn’t even made any kind of effort recently, and she always attends Octavia’s games but she missed the last two ones.”

Clarke nodded, “It’s like I said she obviously needs to recover more.”

“But Clarke, even when she does come outside it’s never in the morning. Didn’t you say she used to run every day at like 7 am?” Octavia asked

“Yea and she still goes running she just prefers to go around the evening time now, or earlier before the sun's up. It makes sense I mean the heat’s just gonna make her dehydrate faster and make her feel worse.”

“OK.” Raven conceded “but what about her clothes?”

Now Clarke was just getting annoyed, “What about her clothes? What the heck are you guys trying to get at, what's this really about right now?”

“It's just she’s been wearing a lot of long sleeves and stuff lately that’s all and you know, shades. She never wears shades unless we’re going to the beach.”

“It’s summer Octavia.” Clarke said still confused, “It’s perfectly natural to wear shades during the summer.”

“Not when the sun is about to set.” Octavia said

“Yeah and are we forgetting the long sleeves? You said it yourself Clarke it’s summer.”

Raven squeezed her hand lightly and sighed.

“Look I wasn’t going to tell you but Lexa called me the other day and asked if a mirror could be broken.”

“Yea Raven I know, I was there when she threw it out and she explained everything. Weird composition with the mercury or silver or something, making the light only reflect in certain parts of the glass. I still don’t see your point.”

Octavia threw her hands up in exasperation, “Really Princess? That doesn’t sound strange to you at all? I’m not the one minoring in chemistry but even I call bullshit on that one.”

“Clarke come on, I mean the mercury composition of the mirror? I’m a rocket scientist in training and I can’t legitimize that on any level.” Raven said trying to convince her.

“And haven’t you said she hasn’t really been eating as much? Only really having soups and eating solids only _after_ you insist. You’re saying none of this is sounding fishy?”

“What I’m saying is for someone whose body is recovering from a trauma that it obviously hasn’t experienced before, a change in habit and diet can be normal.”

“Speak of the devil.” Octavia noted, Raven followed her gaze as Clarke turned in her seat towards the door of the small café.

Lexa grinned eyes solely on Clarke, sitting in the empty seat next to her

“Hey guys what’s up?”

“Hey!” Clarke said cheerily, Octavia and Raven both belting out their normal greetings of ‘Sup bitch.’ And ‘Yo Commander.’ Like they weren't just questioning the girl's new behaviors and making insinuations. 

Noting her attire, long sleeve Nike muscle shirt and running shorts Clarke asked, “Oh did you just come from your run?”

Seeing her nod she continued “You must be thirsty let me get you an ice tea lemonade.” As Clarke stood Lexa grabbed the same hand Raven had been squeezing earlier.

“You really don’t have to, I'm not that thirsty.”

Clarke just smiled back, “I insist,” walking towards the short line in front of the cashier.

“Oh she's thirsty for something alright. “Octavia whispered to Raven under her breath watching the way Lexa's eyes were glued to the blonde.

“O!” Raven kicked her under the table.

“So Lexa.” Octavia started then blanked as the full intensity of the girl’s eyes turned to her, “Uh…”

“So...you just came from your run?” Raven asked

Lexa nodded, “My route back home usually involves me crossing by the café. When I saw you guys I decided I could walk the final block with Clarke.”

Raven nodded understandably.

“Funny.” Octavia said not meeting Lexa’s gaze

“What’s that Octavia?” Lexa questioned

“Nothing it’s just funny, most people don’t run in long sleeves and for someone who _was_ on a run...you don’t seem very winded or sweaty at all.”

Lexa’s stare turned hard. Raven who was still looking towards her gulped. Lexa opened her mouth to respond but was promptly interrupted by Clarke’s return.

“Here you go, so what are we talking about?”

For the rest of the stilted conversation where Clarke remained oblivious to the tension between her 3 friends Octavia and Raven managed to stop themselves from pointing out that the way Lexa’s hand gravitated around Clarke’s waist seemed almost possessive.

 

\--

 

**Gryffindor: Come on guys really? DRUGS REALLY??? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK**

**Wild Child: Look Princess**

**Wild Child: You’ve been busy stressing about school**

**Wild Child: And we realize this may make you upset**

**Princess: UPSET?! You don’t think I’d know if Lexa, my BEST FRIEND, was secretly doing drugs?**

**RaeRae: But think about it Clarke, it makes sense.**

**RaeRae: Aversion to sunlight**

**RaeRae: The ridiculously expensive red wine**

**Wild Child: Change in eating and daily habits**

**Wild child: Long sleeves so we can’t see things like needle marks that a med student could easily recognize**

**Gryffindor: I’ve heard enough you guys are obviously paranoid**

**Gryffindor: Come talk to me after you get whatever the hell this is out of your systems**

“Urgh.”

“You ok?”

“Ah!”

Clarke jumped obviously not hearing or expecting Lexa to suddenly appear, standing in front of the couch she was currently laying on

“Yeah I’m fine Octavia and Raven are just really getting on my nerves.”

Lexa scoffed pushing Clarke’s feet off the couch and sitting down only to rest the blonde’s legs onto her own lap

“It took them this long to get on your nerves? Must be a new record for them.”

“Shut up you.” She said nudging her playfully in the side.

“Let’s take your mind off of it” She said taking the laptop off the coffee table in front of them

“Netflix?”

“Netflix.”

Later that night when it seemed Lexa had fallen asleep Clarke let out a relieved sigh after rolling up the other girl’s sleeves and finding the skin on her arms as flawless and unmarked as it had always been. Lexa was still her Lexa even if she was acting a little strange, there was no way she’d do something as irresponsible as drugs.

 

-later that night-

 

Clarke woke up startled out of her sleep. Weird, she wasn’t normally a light sleeper but something had woken her.

 Stilling in her bed, it wasn’t long before she heard a moan coming from further in her apartment followed by odd scratching sounds. She bolted out from under her covers and flung her bedroom door open sprinting the short distance to Lexa’s room.

“Lexa?”

She heard more scratching coming from the far corner of the room blocked by the bed followed by the sound of a body moving, had she fallen out the bed? She could sense the distress and panic enter her friend at her arrival.

“Lexa what’s wrong? What happened?”

“You need to get out.” She heard Lexa husk.

 Her heart stilled, something was very wrong.

“What I need is to get you to a doctor. Are you feeling sick again?”

Warily she approached, “Lexa…?”

Clarke edged closer suddenly stumbling on some clothes tossed on the usually clean floor of Lexa’s room and managed to bang her head against the side of the metal bed frame, something wet trailed down her forehead. She felt two strong arms encircle her waist and sit her up, black spots swimming through her vision, the room was spinning.

She looked up into a pair of dark, almost black eyes staring at her with an intensity she had never known before.

“Lex?” She breathed.

“Clarke.” She felt Lexa press a finger to the small bleeding wound and then bring it to her lips. Her tongue coming out to lap up the crimson coating the digit. Vaguely, something in her head told Clarke what was happening, had rationalized it all, but this same part soon figured out that she was powerless to stop it even if she wanted to.

Lexa’s eyes met hers again and she saw the brunette grin wide, fangs flashing in the moon light.

Then she lowered her head to Clarke’s neck and all Clarke could think was,

_‘Well at least I was right about O and Raven being wrong.’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters have been revised from the prompt just fyi


	2. Well Take a Look What You've Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been revised and edited for those of you who read the prompt series. A flashback/dream. Tiny bit of Anya and Raven and O acting all protective and shit. No worries, Jay is finishing up chapter 3 as we speak.  
> Jay: Can i just say thank you so much to each and every one of you for the birthday greetings from tumblr to here! You guys rule truly thank you all and Mac, love you long time.

 

“Dispatch, we aren’t picking up any noise from inside but there is a light on. Do we enter?”

**_“The 911 call from the payphone phone sounded pretty panicked. Proceed with caution captain.”_ **

“Roger that. Cover my six rookie.”

The senior cop brought his foot to the door of the locked apartment twice before it swung wildly open

“NYPD! We received an emergency call, is anybody here? If so come out with your hands up!”

The two cops methodically moved through the small apartment checking the open kitchen and living room area and the right side hallway that led to an empty but rumpled bed and an equally empty bathroom. They moved to the other hall and the older cop gave a count down on his fingers before the young rookie swung the door open so his Captain could jump forward gun already raised.

They rookie stopped short at the body slumped on the ground.

“Rookie, check the girl.”

After confirming the room to be otherwise empty the Captain looked to the doorway to find his rookie still stuck staring wide eyed at the body. The older man was about to reprimand him until he heard his partner whisper, “Clarke?” under his breath.

“You know her?” He asked concerned

He sighed and confirmed the blonde girl was still alive with a quick push of his fingers to her neck.

“Don’t worry Blake the girl’s alive, although there is some blood on the carpet. Call it in, it’ll be good practice.”

Officer Blake barely nodded his head before putting away his handgun and grabbing the radio strapped to his shoulder, “Dispatch requesting an ambulance to my location, we got a code 11, looks like a head injury and we’re also seeing some blood stains, over.”

**_“10-4 Officer Blake, bus is on the way, eta 3 minutes.”_ **

Bellamy made his way over to his commanding officer who was kneeling a bit away from where his friend lay, calmed by the steady rise and fall of her chest. Reassuring himself that she was okay he turned back to his captain slightly embarrassed of his reaction.

“Sorry about that sir, it’s just, I’ve known her for a few years and I thought…”

He was surprised to feel an arm on his shoulder, “It’s no problem son, I would react the same in your position, now what do we think happened here?”

The distraction his job provided was suddenly much appreciated as officer Blake tried his best to distance himself so he could properly assess the situation.

He racked over the girl’s form and answered, “It would seem in the darkness of the room she didn’t see the clothes strewn on the floor and tripped sir.” The officer said pointing to where one of Clarke’s ankles was still entangled in a long sleeve t-shirt.

“Looks like the gash on her forehead is from the metal bed frame.” He said pointing at the edge of the bed where the frame peeked out from the mattress not far above where the girl fell.

Captain Miller nodded encouragingly, “Good, anything else?”

Bellamy shook his head no, already they could hear sirens getting closer to the building.

“Well it’s a bit odd that those blood stains,” he said pointing to the ones on the carpet next to her neck, “Are situated there, when the cut is on her head.”

Bellamy contemplated but he couldn’t figure out how that could have happened

“Isn’t it possible that she just moved unconsciously?”

Miller nodded, “Maybe, but the way the blood is splattered is a bit odd for this type of wound, it’s more what I would expect from a puncture, but then I may just be reading too into it.”

The two men stood back as the EMT’s called out to them and entered the apartment, ensuring the blonde was stable on a stretcher. Miller nodded his assent at Bellamy’s silent question and the young man got into the back of the ambulance with the medics and Clarke. It only briefly occurred to him that the room Clarke was found in was Lexa’s and that the said best friend was nowhere to be found.

 

\--

 

Octavia glared as her phone belted out the opening harmonies to ‘My Sister’s Keeper’ in reckless abandon.

It was 4 in the fucking morning, Bellamy better hope that he was dying…or worse. She grasped wildly at her bedside table and almost bolted out of bed when her door swung open suddenly. Thankfully she was only met with Raven’s ferocious glare.

Said brunette limped over to the bed side table herself and grabbed the offensive technology while Octavia recovered from the heart attack she almost had at her roommate’s abrupt appearance.

“What!”

The younger brunette cringed. She knew what it was like to be on the Latina’s bad side and she said a silent prayer for her brother.

“She’s in bed I kind of startled her.” She said looking quickly at Octavia before returning to glare at the wall as if it was the thing that had ruined her beauty sleep

“No of course she’s fine, now why the heck are you calling at this godforsaken hour?...wait what!?”

That cause Octavia to pay attention to the conversation, “Clarke was…no freaking way. Where the fuck was Lexa!?...what do you mean she wasn’t there, I-…ok, ok we’re on our way. No no, let us call her mom NOT the hospital, understand me? Don’t need her freaking out. Yeah, see you in a few.”

Sensing the urgency growing in Raven’s voice during the call, the girl had already started getting their jackets and was pulling on jeans. She only had to raise an eyebrow before the mechanic dished on whatever news had them rushing through the door at quarter past 4 in the morning.

“Ok so I need you to a) not freak out, and b) call Lexa. In fact…do that in the opposite order, then I’ll tell you.”

She hesitated, but ultimately trusting her roommate’s judgement she dialed Lexa’s number as they entered her old mustang, only to be instantly met with the girl’s voicemail. If there was one thing about Lexa, besides the ungodly good looks and inability to get ill…until recently, the girl could always be reached. This was mainly due to Clarke's own inability to remain on the two legs she was born with.

Octavia couldn’t count on both hands how many times she had arrived at Clarke’s place to find her with a hand or leg in some kind of brace because she tripped over nothing. So to find that Lexa’s phone was off was suspicious enough to cause her to greatly worry about her two friends.

“No answer?” Raven asked not averting her eyes from the road, it was almost as if she expected this peculiar behavior

“What the hell is up Rae?”

She saw her sigh and adjust the special brace she had for driving with her left hand before she answered, “Bellamy’s at the hospital with Clarke, apparently she tripped up majorly and hit her head against the bed frame.”

O looked concerned but didn’t see the big deal so Raven reiterated, “Against Lexa’s _metal_ bed frame.”

At that the younger girl openly cringed, “Shit, then where the fuck is-“

“Lexa? Isn’t that the question of the hour.” She grumbled sarcastically. But Octavia knew better, she could see the anger slowly building within her friend. She couldn’t really believe…

“You can’t think Lexa did this Raven.” When she refused to meet her eyes she continued, “Ok yes the girl has been acting sketch as fuck, but Rae. Anyone in a ten mile radius can see how much she loves Clarke. She wouldn’t hurt her.”

Raven conceded with a nod but kept her deathly grip on the steering wheel, “I know O but if we’re right…drugs can make people do strange things. She just better pray there’s a reasonable explanation because if not there’s no way in hell she's getting near Clarke.”

 

\--

 

Clarke woke with a groan on her lips and an unrelenting pounding in her head. It was dark, night and she was in a strange but familiar environment. She opened her eyes taking note of the dull white washed walls and bland paneled ceiling tiles that housed large fluorescent lights. The dull beeping by her ear and unique smell of sterility made it obvious to her that she was in the hospital. Her mother asleep in the chair next to her bed and Raven snoring in the couch at the other side of what she guessed was her private room.

Of course she was brought to her mother’s hospital, perfect. On the plus side the gaggle of new interns would be sure to attend to the daughter of their chief of surgery’s every whim. On the minus side it was her mother’s freaking hospital and she could hardly recall the last civil conversation they had. She attempted to sit up only to stop at the wave of nausea and dizziness that overtook her. She could tell that she obviously had some kind of concussion, hopefully only stage 2 at the worst. Trying to recall the events that led to said concussion only left her head pounding more than she thought possible. Sighing she resigned herself to getting more rest.

When next she woke it was to the quiet murmur of familiar voices and she could physically feel her body relax. Still she feigned sleep until she heard her mother’s concerned voice walk away and the door to her room was pulled shut. Finally prying her eyes open she was met with two happy yelps and found her right arm firmly entangled in both of Octavia and Raven’s hands.

She smirked at them sleepily, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you bitches were happy to see me.”

Clarke cocked an eyebrow as Octavia moved her head to the side and tried to discretely wipe her eyes, “Shut the hell up Griffin, we were only concerned we’d never get to see that magnificent ass in leather again.”

Clarke smiled at that, same old Octavia just extremely worried apparently. Raven let out a small chuckle but the worry never left her eyes and both girls were still clutching tightly to her arm.

“So uh, exactly how long was I out for, and where the heck is Lexa? Some best friend missing me wake up from my beauty sleep.” She said attempting to diffuse their concern but seeing them both tense she guessed now wasn’t the best time for jokes.

Raven recovered from her thoughts first and forced a small smile at the blonde, “It’s been about 4 days since the ambulance brought you in, you were sent to the closer general hospital but when we called your mom, well. As soon as you were stable they transferred you here. You were out for only an hour or so by the time the paramedics got to you.”

Clarke rolled her eyes in exasperation at her mother’s antics, “Of course she did. Gotta say that was a lot of beauty sleep.”

Octavia let out a semblance of a chuckle and finally released the blonde’s hand and went to sit in the couch she had seen Raven sleeping on, “Heaven knows you need it.”

“And Lexa?” she asked turning to Raven who now sat on the chair by her bed and still held her hand in between her own.

“Clarke,” Raven started hesitantly, “what exactly is the last thing you remember?”

Clarke looked at her thoughtfully, “Honestly not much, but what does what I remember have to do with Lexa? Wasn’t she the one who called the ambulance?”

 

“Actually we don’t know.” Raven said shaking her head, “No one’s really sure where Lexa is, we haven’t seen her since. A neighbor and someone on a payphone apparently called it in. Your neighbor heard the thud when you fell. It was a pretty hard crash Clarke.” She said gesturing to the blonde’s torso which she now realized felt exceptionally sore. She prodded it lightly with her fingers,

“Yup, that’s quite a bit of bruising but I’ll be find. Why aren’t you guys looking for Lexa? What if she got drunk and kidnapped? Or if she never came back from her run that evening and fell somewhere or-” she cut off her rambling when her left hand came up to rub the side of her neck, an old tell she had for when she was feeling especially stressed or nervous. She tensed hand still firmly near her pulse point.

Neither friend seemed to make much of her sudden frozen state, attributing it to her worry.

Octavia piped up then, “Well naturally after we couldn’t reach her we called her older sister. We only got a hold of her this morning, and that’s where it gets weird Clarke because according to her…”

Raven continued, “According to Anya, Lexa’s been by her house for the past 4 days. But me and O know that’s not true because you sent us the snapchat of you two watching Netflix on the couch before she went on her run that same day.”

“Clarke, we know you wanted us to drop this but, they found you bleeding in _her_ room. To us it’s looking less like you fell and more like-“

“Look- I….I. I can’t explain this right now but I remembered just now- I remember...I remember and I need you guys to trust me and trust Lexa. It’s not drugs. She wouldn’t hurt me guys, not intentionally anyway.” She practically whispered the last part.

She lifted her head suddenly realizing something, “Wait, how do you guys know I was in her room? How would the paramedics even know the difference?”

“They didn’t, Bell happened to be on the beat at the time. You damn near gave him a heart attack by the way.” Octavia said not looking convinced by the injured girl’s pleas.

She sighed, she needed them to understand, “Octavia, Raven please. Lexa had nothing to do with this ok? I was my usual klutz self and I should have turned on a light or something ok? Lexa probably came home, saw the blood or whatever and had like a panic attack or something I don’t know. You know she’s never been good with blood since she saw the remains of the car from the crash with her dad and Costia. It’s only natural for her to turn to the next closest person she has.”

Raven hardened her gaze then and Clarke gulped knowing she hadn’t fooled them one bit, she whispered, “I don’t know why she ran, not a hundred percent but this isn’t on her ok? She’s not doing drugs.”

Octavia and Raven turned to each other and after a long pause nodded, they could accept that for now

The mechanic turned back to her friend, “Clarke we’ve known you and Lexa for a while. We know you two are thick as thieves and would do anything for each other. And while we trust you on this, just know that if she does hurt you, in any way. We’re here for you.”

Octavia gave a solemn nod from where she sat. “Thank you guys and I promise, once I speak to Lexa and this all gets cleared up I’ll tell you what I can.”

The trio finally relaxed and after a half hour Abby came back to the room. Through a few stilted but all round polite conversations Clarke found out that she did in fact have a concussion and would have to stay another night, just for observation. Abby was also a bit worried at her lowered levels of iron and the amount of blood she seemingly lost in her fall, encouraging her to buy a supplement at the pharmacy when she was taken home by Octavia. They had already given her a small blood transfusion after she was brought in. When asked about Lexa the trio only gave the cardio-thoracic surgeon vague answers of her spending the weekend with family and being unable to contact her. Later she called Bellamy to reassure him she was fine just a bit clumsy and that was that.

 

\--

 

_His eyes were kind enough, a swirling mix between pale green and golden yellow. Flecked with colors much like her new friend. Said new friend had just pushed the bullies away from her and was offering her a hand up when the kind eyed man who could only be her dad appeared._

_She had a way with that, her mom said often. Of making connections and viewing things with a certain empathy far beyond her 10 years of life._

_Her dad used to tease, her saying it was like an old spirit was inhabiting her body with the way she could almost always correctly guess her relatives' moods, from mom's cranky weeks once a month, to dad's stress filled and strained smiles. Now was no different._

_The girl,she sensed was valiant and brave. Despite never meeting she seemed to truly feel a pull to protect the blonde. Clarke smiled at that, her sincerity, her want to help. It made her feel safer than she ever had. Her name was Alexandria, but she wanted to be called Lexa and that was what she would be called for all time, or so Clarke decreed._

_Her dad approached them nose twitching. He seemed wary at first, but upon meeting Clarke's eyes had relaxed and smiled. Offering her his hand too. Victor Woods. Cautious but very passionate and caring. Like his daughter._

_When Clarke's own dad approached however, the warmth seeped out of her bones. Both men on edge. Nostrils flaring._

_Obviously something was very wrong with this picture and the subtle changes that had just occurred. Lexa for all the world seemed oblivious and wanted to make sure Clarke really was fine._

_The young blonde decided maybe some ice cream would help with the adult's bad feelings. After all, who was she to meddle in big people affairs? The two fathers seemed to agree_

_"What flavor you want da?" She heard Lexa ask her father. The accent she naturally adopted sounded beautiful coming from her voice. It was almost like another language_

_"Just a scoop of vanilla bambina." He said smiling and patting her head_

_"What about you daddy?" she asked her own dad, Jake_

_"How about you surprise me kid. And take your time okay?"_

_"Sure thing!" the girls readily agreed, eager to see where this new friendship would take them_

 

\--

 

It had been a long time since she had dreamt of their fathers alive and well. The memory was so vivid but she had never recalled it before. She brushed it off as her growing concern from not hearing from Lexa. After much coaxing and pleading, she managed to kick her friends out of her room and convince her mother that she was needed elsewhere in the giant building made to help save people’s lives. As soon as she was sure they wouldn’t return she dialed the number she had memorized since she was 15 years old.

**_“So your fat ass is still in one piece then.”_ **

“Gee hi Clarke, hello to you too Anya, how are you? I’m good and you?”, there was a pause before Anya began again

**_“...With the way she’s acting. I just- It’s far worse than with Costia, Clarke…Please. She has to have imagined this shit or, I don’t know. Maybe seeing you like that made her hysterical but I don’t-“_ **

“Anya-“

**_“she had drops of blood on her shirt and her hands were shaking and I couldn’t get her to talk till-_ **

“Anya!”

**_“Sorry, sorry but. Clarke my baby sister has me getting the spare bags of old blood from the blood bank down by the old neighborhood. This…this isn’t something they teach you in the big sis hand book you know?”_ **

“I do. I swear Anya if I had realized sooner...She got sick, I swore she was just sick I-“

She had to pull her mouth from the phone to fight back a sob. What the hell had happened to her best friend?

“I should have taken better care of her. I should never had made her go out with us that night.” She sniffled

**_“Hey now, I’m not blaming you. Lexa isn’t blaming you. If anything she hates herself and, what she’s become. She’s worried is all, so was I but I’m glad you’re at least well enough to talk…oh wait she’s back.”_ **

“Can I?” there was a pause before Anya answered the unasked question

**_“One sec”_ **

She heard a shuddering breath through the other line before Lexa’s pain filled voice reached her ears

**_“….C-Clarke?”_ **

She sounded so lost and so very broken. It was enough to send a pang to the blonde’s heart.

“I’m here Lex. I’m okay please. You have to come back home. Please…I miss you Lexa. I need you.”

She was met with a long few minutes of silence before Anya’s voice came back through with a sigh

**_“I’m sorry about that kid. You know how stubborn she can be.”_ **

“Please Anya I need to see her. Talk to her for me, I just need to make sure she’s ok.”

**_“Believe me I’ll do what I can. For now get some rest, I hear you had quite the fall.”_ **

“Yea I’ll be fine. It’s nothing too bad. Bye, An.”

**_“Later kid.”_ **

Clarke was left feeling even more worried about the situation. Sure Anya was her sister but she was a lawyer and a busy one at that. She couldn’t be there for the girl like Clarke knew she could. And maybe a secret part of her just really wanted to be selfish because she hated whenever they had to be apart.

Maybe it was the more than platonic feelings that had been brewing inside her for such a long time.

Regardless she knew that the two would need each other now more than ever if they wanted to survive this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys read that carefully. Some #foreshadowing just came into play. And this is not the last we'll hear of Clarke and Lexa's dads or Abby.  
> Sorry if it's a bit short but i wanted to wait before we brought Lex back into the picture XP i'm evil like that


	3. Now We Got Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I don't think we can solve them...

 

Her nights were haunted filled with the lingering worry clouding her thoughts. Leaving her dreams tormented with the how’s, the why’s, and the ‘what ifs’ of their present situation. One time Clarke had awoken simply because the pillow beside her had seemed to smell like parchment from old books, and lavender, and well home. It smelt like Lexa, and that was when she knew she truly needed to rest.

Another time Octavia had shaken her awake when she began calling her best friend’s name

“Lexa?”

She smirked, “Fraid not. Fortunately you’re stuck with this beautiful mug in the meantime.”

Hours later Clarke was dosing, which was why she hadn’t heard the surprised gasp from Octavia who had taken the chair beside her, despite having constantly told both brunettes that she would be fine and that they needed to get some proper rest.

Raven however, did hear Octavia despite her sleep addled mind, and both brunettes found themselves staring with an unreadable expression in their eyes. Lexa had never looked so small in their eyes or so scared. She was wearing what she assumed was her sister’s black hoodie because it was a little too big for her and normal jeans and sneakers. Octavia could swear that she saw the girl’s arms shaking from where they burrowed into the front pocket of the sweater. Anya was standing protectively behind her glaring at the two friends who had yet to stop staring.

Seeing Raven’s hands become fists and a furrow form between her brows Octavia took charge and spoke in a hushed tone, “Maybe we should take this outside, Clarke really needs to rest.”

It was then that Lexa raised her lowered head to gaze guiltily at the sleeping blonde’s form. Octavia could have sworn she let out a small sigh of relief at seeing Clarke in one piece. She couldn’t believe that this girl in front of them would dare lay a harmful finger on Clarke. Most of the time she was the one keeping the harm at bay from their friend.

Although the guilt lining her face did little to dissuade Raven’s growing rage.

Quietly assembling in one of the over-night family waiting rooms that was blessedly empty, Raven muttered a vague “Out.” Directed at her roommate and Lexa’s sister.

Anya met Lexa’s eyes briefly, and seeing her resolve gave a tight nod.

“I’m right out here if you need me. Play nice.” Anya said closing the door on the troubled young adults.

The two brown haired girls stared at each other tersely. Neither making the move to speak first.

Raven had her fists clenched and Lexa could almost see her physically refraining herself from stepping across the room and doing god knows what to her.

Not that Lexa felt that Raven was particularly capable of hurting her now that she was…in this state. She felt invincible, stronger, and faster. Like she finally fit in her own skin. Like this was how she belonged. It was thoughts like this that made her feel disgusted with herself. She hated this _thing_ she had become. This thing she now guessed was a part of her for far longer than that night at the bar.

She knew it didn’t matter what Raven was about to say. She couldn’t make her hate herself more than she already does.

Lexa was brought out of her self-loathing when her new senses picked up on the subtle in take of breath that told her Raven was ready to talk.

“…Is it drugs?”

The brunt and vague question would have left her confused if not for the fact that she clearly heard the conversation between the two girls at the café long before she even entered the establishment herself and sat next to Clarke just last week.

Figuring this may come up Lexa slowly raised her hands out of her pockets and rolled up her sleeves, showing the mechanical engineer her bare, arms. Free of marks.

Rather than relax Raven seemed to only tense more. A reaction that surprised Lexa. She seemed to see her surprise and spoke again

“Well it has to be _something_.” Raven spit with distrust evident in her voice.

“Fine yes, Clarke isn’t the most steady on her feet. But you are ALWAYS there to catch her. Always, Lexa. So explain to me how, the one time she takes a fall that is worse than ever before, YOU are nowhere to be found.” Raven had taken purposeful strides across the room and stood firmly in front of Lexa

“Explain why we had to cover for you even though you were obviously there when it happened! Explain why we had to cover for your sorry ass while you slunk away, and hid like a guilty person who was too ashamed to face what THEY HAD DONE!”

Heavy pants escaped the mechanic’s mouth but still she restrained herself from laying a hand on the taller girl.

“I want to believe you Lexa, I truly do want to believe that you would never lay a hand on Clarke. But this isn’t making any kind of sense so I need you to explain it!”

Lexa hung her head as the shame and guilt returned to her tenfold, but the next thing Raven said truly stabbed her in the heart

“Explain why, when she needed you the most and lay there dying, instead of bring her to a hospital you called from a fucking pay phone and _abandoned_ her. And why you now feel that, since she’s ok, you can just waltz in here like everything’s fine _Lexa_ because. It. Isn’t.”

The last words really hit home and echoed in her skull. She spoke true. What right did she have to come and visit Clarke when she had been partially to blame for this? Even if the blonde had asked her to.

Right when she was about to turn away, find Anya and disappear out of Clarke’s life forever, the door to the room opened to reveal Clarke’s mop of blonde hair. Clarke herself leaning heavily against Anya and Octavia.

 

\--

 

_“You can be such a little shit sometimes!” Clarke yelled, Although Lexa knew the girl was less upset at her and more upset with the fact that she hid her cut from her._

_“I don’t care if you don’t get sick and want to be all macho. Damnit Lex this could have gotten infected!” she said referring to the gash on the brunette’s leg, that she apparently trying to avoid a wild rabbit during her monthly mountain bike excursions. Her best friend had always been way more outdoorsy than she had._

_Clarke had gone camping a total of one time and she was constantly proud of herself for even that 3 day savagery._

_“I’m sorry ok. I just didn’t want to worry you. If it kept on bleeding I would have just gone to a doctor.”_

_“A doctor!?” Clarke asked. She was past the verge of being incredulous, and seeing this Lexa cringed. “Lexa if this was infected,” she said while dabbing softly at the cut despite her harsh tone, “you would have needed a bloody hospital to amputate your damn leg!”_

_“You’re supposed to be smart. Fuck! This is probably going to scar…” The blonde said as she applied the gauze and began wrapping her calf._

_Lexa felt it wise to stay silent now as Clarke continued her tirade, which she was technically justified in expressing._

_When Clarke had finished and packed away her supplies, she came back to kneel in front of the girl._

_“I know you don’t want to cause me stress or be seen as a burden but Lexa. You are my BEST FRIEND. I would do literally anything for you, legal or otherwise.” She added causing both of them to grin_

_Lexa met her eyes dead on, “I know Clarke and I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.”_

_“I’m here for you no matter what Lexa, ok?”_

_“Ok.”_

\--

 

Clarke came to, thankfully free from too much head pain. There was something very wrong here, she could sense it. Her mind had immediately recognized the strong heady aura that was Lexa but her body was far too exhausted to respond. It was only now that she was fully cognizant it was like she could sense something was wrong. The usual unmovable force of strength and emotion that was her best friend was blending with something far darker and far more twisted than anything she had felt in a long time.

She groaned loudly in her attempt to get out of bed and find Lexa. She was close, and it was clear she needed help. Clarke would be damned if she couldn’t do anything about it while in the same vicinity as the brunette.

Thankfully her painful wails bought the attention of Octavia and Anya, who she was a bit more than surprised to see. Besides the stress she could feel radiating off of her, the girl was the same as ever, flowing with the kind of sarcasm and snark that could put both Octavia and Raven to shame. It had been a while since she felt Anya’s presence and she didn’t realize just how much she missed her until she surged from her bed to give her a hug. Coming to lean her full weight on the woman.

“Geez princess, someone’s packed on a couple pounds while I was gone.” The dirty blonde said whilst wrapping her arms around Clarke to steady her.

“And you’re getting more ancient every time I see you Anya.” Clarke scrunched her eyes playfully and examined the woman, “Is that a grey hair?” she exclaimed in mock horror.

Anya lightly smacked her on an uninjured shoulder and Octavia watched the entire exchange with a smile. She had only ever met Anya once before several years back, but it was clear to anyone that she included Clarke in her category of being her little sister.

Clarke gave a last squeeze to her shoulders and leaned backwards onto the bed with a soft smile

“I missed you An.”

“Missed you too kiddo.”

Incorporating her undeniable Griffin charm she got the two women to half support, half drag, her down 3 doors to the visitor’s lobby.

The glare now firmly etched onto her face was directed at Raven who was still inspecting Lexa. She could feel the blame resting heavily in her bones, it was almost as if she could feel it too.

Clarke cleared her throat before the situation could get more awkward…or heated, “O, Rae, An could you give me and Lexa a sec?” Once she was settled on one of the many couches in the room. She could see Lexa’s arms trembling from where she sat.

Octavia nodded and left but Raven turned back to make sure Clarke was really ok with this despite the look she was receiving that told her they would be speaking later. Seeing her nod she turned and stalked past Anya who still hung back in the doorway. Lexa had already stepped a few feet near her couch but refused to come any closer or meet her gaze.

The two blondes shared a look before Anya left, closing the door behind her.

It was then that Clarke could see it was more than just Lexa’s arms shaking, it seemed her entire frame was trembling, she heard her take a shuddering breath before speaking, “I- Clarke I’m  s-s-so sorry- I. I d-didn’t know what h-had happened but I-“

She was caught off abruptly and surprised when a warm body enveloped her own and she felt herself crumple into the familiar embrace. Clarke wasn’t entirely sure how she pushed past her initial dizziness but she forced her body from its seated position and threw her arms around the brunette. When Lexa’s legs buckled she sank them down slowly to the floor, both kneeling as Lexa sobbed into her shoulder.

After a few minutes, when Lexa finally calmed all Clarke could think to say was, “So, I’m guessing the fangs weren’t just a figment of a concussion induced imagination.” Stating what they both already knew.

Lexa shook her head from where it was buried in Clarke’s hospital gown.

“Well that kind of sucks no?”  she paused, “Get it? Cause you guys suck bl-“

“Clarke…” Lexa said still not lifting her head feeling Clarke rub soothing shoulders into her back

“I mean it’s actually pretty hot when you think about it-“

Clarke.”

“Lexa.”

“This is serious,” she said finally meeting the blonde’s playful gaze. Lexa shook her head in disbelief, “You almost died, I could have killed you Clarke. That night…I was beginning to feel these especially strong cravings, and I had to stop my body from crawling to your room. I was physically restraining myself from trying to scratch my way off the floor to get to you…And then you go and come to me.”

“A silver platter kind of thing.”

The brunette’s gaze hardened then, “Clarke, I don’t think you understand how close you came to dying after you fell. I could have-“ She looked down in revulsion instantly sliding away from Clarke and to the far wall of the room faster than the blonde could blink. She sat with both legs bent, “I could have killed you, drained you of your blood, and not given it a second thought. My teeth were in your neck, I almost couldn’t stop myself and I…How do you not hate me?” she trailed off looking so lost and angry at herself

Clarke crawled over to her, wary of limiting her head movements, and squeezed her way between Lexa’s knees, her back to the brunette’s front and wrapped Lexa’s arms around her waist with her own firmly over them. She heard Lexa’s breathing hitch and then even out as she relaxed at having Clarke so near.

“I don’t hate you because I love you, Lex. And I’m not afraid of you because I trust you. Even though you don’t particularly love or trust yourself right now. I’ll have to do that enough for the both of us.”

She felt Lexa’s harsh exhale against her should and burrowed further into the girl’s arms. Lexa squeezed her around her waist bringing her to align with her body. The brunette’s chin resting just on her shoulder. Clarke pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“How are you feeling?” Clarke asked barely audible, putting her full weight into the body behind her

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Clarke gave a small huff of a laugh, “Well yea, but I’m fine. I mean right now in this moment, are you- do you want to…” She trailed off not know the politically correct way to ask her vampire best friend that she had been in love with for as long as she could remember, if she was…well…craving blood.

As if she could read her mind Lexa responded, “No, no I’m fine. Anya got some old stuff from the blood banks. A detective owed her or something. It helps sate it, doesn’t completely take away the ache. Not like-“

She stopped talking then, tensing up and Clarke figured she had probably said something that she was trying to avoid telling her, “Not like what Lex?” She asked entangling her hand with Lexa’s soft ones that were around her stomach.

If she wasn’t pressed so closely to her and they weren’t the only ones in the room Clarke would have had to strain to hear what Lexa said next, “Not like you, never like you. Your _blood_ , Clarke. I don’t know why, maybe it’s just something about you, maybe it has to do with how I feel but…nothing tastes as good as you do.” Clarke shivered feeling Lexa’s breath near her neck and could feel her face flush much like she was sure the brunette’s face was after that confession.

“…You know most people would run away, screaming for the hills if their best friend just admitted how much they wanted to suck their blood.”

Lexa let out a strained laugh, “What, you’re not most people? I think our current position already confirmed that. But Clarke, I can’t stay around you, or the others. It’s not safe and I can survive fine on my own. I can’t put you in that kind of risk, not again.”

Lexa felt Clarke tighten her hold on her, “I don’t care what kind of danger you think being around you puts me in Lexa. You’re not going anywhere.” She said turning onto her knees, and bringing her hands to cup the brunette’s cheeks, “I won’t let you do that to yourself. Shut yourself off, in some misguided notion that you’re protecting me. I have never felt safer than when I’m with you.” The sincerity she attempted to convey nearly brought tears to her eyes but Clarke held firm.

“But-“

“No buts, I care about you way too much to watch you make your life only about surviving. Don’t we deserve better than that?”

Clarke saw the growing awe and affection in Lexa’s green irises grow until the girl seemed to unconsciously lean forward. The blonde brought her head forward to plant small kisses from her forehead down to her closed eyelids, and finally ending on her cheeks.

After a few more minutes of cuddling Clarke had to pull back quickly when a spell of dizziness hit her and she brought a hand up to her bandaged forehead. The next thing she knew, she had blinked and was suddenly back in bed looking up at Lexa’s alarmed face.

“I’m getting the doctor.” How Clarke managed to grab her uh, well she wasn’t just a best friend anymore was she? I mean Lexa did mention something about feelings and they kind of had a moment...right? Well after she grabbed Lexa’s hand, despite her obvious new levels of speed, she convinced her she was fine just a bit too much activity too soon.

Nodding Lexa turned to her seriously, “So, you really want me to stay?” she asked suddenly timid

Clarke brought the hand she was holding to her lips and pressed tiny kisses to each finger, “Yes I’m sure. I wouldn’t want it any other way. No matter what Lex I’m here for you, just like when we were kids just…more now. Ok?”

“Ok.”

 

\--

 

After an hour or two had passed Anya was unable to keep the younger girls at bay and they quietly opened the visitor’s lounge to find…no one there.

“What the fuck?” Octavia stared

“We were out here the whole time…”

“I swear if your sister has done anything-“, the mechanic was halted by the look on Anya’s face

“Ok, ok let’s just find them.” Raven stalked off, down the other hall. Asking every nurse in the vicinity if they saw anyone matching Lexa or Clarke’s descriptions.

After searching the bathrooms and the other lounges they decided to call it quits and marched back to Clarke’s room

There they were met with Clarke’s peaceful expression as she cuddled deeper into Lexa’s side at the sound of the door opening. She was huddled in Lexa’s sweater while the brunette had her wrapped tightly in her arms. Thankfully she remained fast asleep as Lexa’s vigilant eyes stared at them with a neutral expression.

With a nod Anya made her way out of the room. Lexa had given her the keys to the apartment she shared with Clarke. She knew she had a place to stay for the night either in one of their rooms or on the futon.

Octavia was able to drag Raven back out the door with a promise to be there first thing in the morning. After Raven made sure someone could cover her shift at the garage.

 

\--

 

Lexa woke early that morning as groggy as ever. She was beginning to learn that her new body seemed to hate her usual early morning routine. Or maybe it was just mornings in general. It was a rare sight for Clarke to see the normally composed and co-ordinated woman so slumped and grumpy. She was thoroughly amused that Lexa finally understood how she felt when it was time to wake up on mornings. Like a normal person.

It was very reminiscent of her mother when she came home from nights of surgeries and directing and whatever else she did as chief of surgery.

Voicing that last thought only got her a grunt as Lexa removed herself from the blonde to use the room’s bathroom.

The door to her room opened revealing the woman herself, Abigail Griffin. She had a fresh set of Clarke’s clothes in hand, probably thanks to Anya or one of the others. Though Clarke could feel something was wrong. Abby was…cautious. She seemed like an animal in flight. Her eyes darted around the room wildly. Her spine rigid. Finally her eyes landed on Clarke and she strode over fingering the sweater she was wearing.

“Whose is this?” She asked quietly but firmly, but Clarke wasn’t having any of that

“Is something wrong mom?” she asked, softly dragging her arm away from the older doctor’s fingers

It was then that Lexa appeared from the bathroom hurriedly, eyes as wild as Abby’s switching between her mother, Clarke’s clothes and the girl herself. Lexa took a few steps forward, and Abby retreated back. Gaze flitting between the girls before stopping on Lexa who was openly gawking at Clarke.

Clarke was just staring between the two of them, their shock palpable. Lexa finally broke the silence, turning to speak to her injured best friend, “You’re like me?...”

Before the blonde could even think to respond they were both distracted by Abby pulling out her phone and holding down a number.

“Yes Alice…believe me I wouldn’t call for anything else…yes.” She eyed both of them before saying

“They know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See i was going to post this last night and i didn't, BUT there's a reason...i fell asleep...hope you guys enjoyed


	4. Think We Can Solve Them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother understands  
> Mother's here to help you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of questions are about to get asked and answered but this is not done quite yet.

From the moment Abby ended the call the three females were locked in a stare off of sorts. Abby warily eyed Lexa, who was frozen in shock staring at Clarke, who was gazing in disbelief at her mother.

When Octavia and Raven bumbled in, happy in Clarke’s state of consciousness but still unsure of Lexa and all that occurred, it only made sense for Raven to join Abby’s side looking at the brunette suspiciously. Octavia was more perturbed by the fact that neither of the three had made a move to even acknowledge their entrance.

Attempting to clear the growing tension Octavia cleared her throat, “Ehem, so um…it’s getting rainy out there soon.” Getting no response she continued, “Good to see you’re going to get to go home Clarke.”

Hearing the girl’s name form another’s lips seemed to snap the three females out of it. Before they could blink Abby had already left the room. Raven turned around, almost causing whiplash

“What the-“

Octavia’s eyes were also raised in bewilderment. Behind them Clarke and Lexa shared a look before Lexa bolted after her.

“Woah-“, The two brunettes ran to the open doorway to find the long hallway completely deserted despite the fact that a normal person would have had to more than sprint down the hall to have rounded the corner before the girls made it to the doorway.

Raven, utterly confused turned back to the blonde’s room to find said girl attempting to sneak out of her hospital bed and failing miserably. Before she could stumble onto her ass the engineer was by her side supporting her by her waist.

She sighed in exasperation, “I suppose whatever the hell that was has to do with the thing about Lexa you have yet to explain?”

Clarke nodded sheepishly

“And I guess you still aren’t going to tell us about it.” She said as she maneuvered her friend back onto the hospital bed.

Once again she meekly nodded, O sighed overdramatically pulling smiles from her friends and proceeded to plop down next to Clarke on her bed, “Well at the very least we can Netflix and chill until the doctor finishes with your release forms.”

While Raven still had a furrowed brow and Octavia’s usual attitude was a lot less upbeat, they were trying and they trusted her for which she was truly grateful.

As Octavia pressed play on some post-apocalyptic sci-fi adventure show about 100 delinquents sent to check if the earth was survivable, she reached both arms around to squeeze them into a hug which they readily returned.

“Thanks guys.”

They nodded in understanding as the opening scene of space and a monologue started on the laptop in front of them. Sure she had a lot of unresolved questions and concerns, but tiring herself with things she could not currently get the answers to was a waste of time. She’d just have to wait for Lexa to come back to her like she always did.

 

\--

 

_‘…well shit’_

To say she had lost track of Abigail Griffin would have been an understatement. Lexa was absolutely baffled to find that when she turned the corner down the hallway that spanned at least half of the building, Abby was nowhere to be found. The smell of latex and disinfectants and sickness permeated her senses. She could hardly retain the traces of Clarke’s scent that she had thought she was already well acquainted with

She had no idea how wrong she was. During, what she now recognized as her turning process, Lexa had always had a sense for Clarke’s smell. It was just so uniquely hers. Sweet and sour, warm and spicy. She was like sunshine and earth after a fresh rain. She was so vibrant and so very…pure.

Which was why she could hardly believe her nose when she smelt what she did but the moment she had gotten a whiff of her everyday clothes she knew there was no mistaking that there was something else underneath there scent of her.

There was something dark and twisted and longing to be free. Something tangy and slightly bitter. There was something that was not pure and she was only now seeing it for what it was. After all it was just a bit weaker than the underlying scent that accompanied her own. It was the scent of a predator, or a partial one in any case. She had to immediately resist the instinct to engage her in a show of dominance as soon as she smelled her. There was another part of her aside from her guilt, that wanted to ravish her the moment she laid eyes on her. Of course the first time she had truly changed she was less concerned with her scent and more with her safety and the warm liquid pooling out of her head.

In any case Clarke seemed as confused as she did and if anyone knew what was happening it seemed to be her mother. Abby Griffin, the woman who was practically her second mother seeing as her real mother had left her a while back. After the death of her father the woman had grown distant to her youngest child.  It was only her adopted sister Anya and Clarke, who shared the experience of losing a father with her, that reconciled and looked after her as her mother drifted and grieved.

Now she was thinking maybe there was more to the double homicide than they had been led to believe. After all, they never did find their bodies…

Back to the task at hand, somehow she had already traversed the 5th and 4th floor of the hospital. A part of her questioned how exactly she was able to take in and absorb the stimulus of seeing and travelling at such high speeds. So fast that even the people around her didn’t seem to notice her presence and them she was gone as fast as she came. The science behind it all, but at the moment one thing was clear, she needed to find Abby and now.

She pulled up short catching the doctor’s scent through an open window and instantly vaulted through the room and out the window, landing fine despite the 4 story jump.

Rounding the back of the building she found Abby staring at her expectantly and tapping her foot.

“Good, you’re fast. Able to distinguish smells. How long ago were you changed?”

Lexa stopped flabbergasted and open mouthed…how was she acting so nonchalant. Like this new…change in her life was an everyday occurrence

“I…I-uh….I”

“Oh come now Lexa, where’s your usual articulate poise and grace? “ She asked almost…teasingly. Well it was no wonder where Clarke got it from

“It’s been about three weeks if the, erem- situation happened when I think it did. In a bar, um Polis I think?”

Abby nodded, she looked a bit concerned but otherwise remained aloof. Sensing the girl’s confusion she explained

“I wouldn’t have bolted from the room if not for the fact that clearly Raven and Octavia know next to nothing about this. As for Clarke…you scented her, properly now. Although you both did seem surprised by your exclamation. I’m guessing she doesn’t know too much which by extension means neither do you because if there’s anything certain in this world it’s the fact that you two share everything.”

Lexa brought her head down sheepishly in a sign of agreement. Gathering her courage she stopped rubbing her arm nervously and coughed to clear her throat.

“Abby please, something is…this isn’t right. This isn’t normal and-and me and Clarke we-. Please, pardon my French but what the fuck is going on?”

“Language,” the elder blonde sighed, deflating her shoulders, “Though you are right in requesting answers. Believe me you’ll get them in due time, when Clarke is with us. We won’t waste time explaining this twice.”

Lexa perked up at that, “We?”

“Yes me…and your mother. I called her in the room.” Abby said cocking an eyebrow

“No, no you called a woman named Alice, my mother’s name is Aliza, Aly for short.”

She saw Abby’s eyes widen, “Oh my. Old habit I’m afraid. Yes your mother’s name is currently Aliza, and before that she was Alexa, and before that Alycia and before that…Alice.”

Lexa just groaned in frustration as more questions began bubbling up in her mind. What did her mother have to do with any of this? And why would she need 4 bloody similar names?

She was growing more agitated by the second and she could feel the darkness within, begging to be set free in her anger. A sudden calming aura washed over her and she looked over to see Abby pouring a lot of concentration towards her. She also noticed a sweet tang in the air.

“What are you doing? How-“

“Pheromones. Now get back upstairs, drive Clarke back to your place, we’ll meet you there.” Lexa resisted, wanting to ask more questions and not wanting to let the doctor slip away again so easily but Abby muttered in a commanding tone, “Now…” and she found she could not resist the urge to obey, as much as she wanted to.

 

\--

 

Lexa soon found herself staring amusedly at the sight in front of her. All three girls, including Clarke in her own clothes, were cuddling together on the twin sized bed, half of Octavia’s leg falling off, and complaining about whatever the heck it was they were watching.

“It’s so obvious ugh. The hot girl goes for the secretly heroic nerdy guy and the lead goes with the floppy haired hot guy. It’s gonna be so annoying if they hook up.”

“Will you shut up O, they’re about to find a way across the river.”

“I dunno Clarke, I mean can the girl make it over with a leg like that?”

“Well not much else can really happen with the story unless she can, besides you know, going back to her jerk of a brother.”

“O shush!” both girls hissed

“See goggles made it, geez…Mount Weather? Well that was easy enough now-

“What the fuck!?”

“Oh my fucking god did they just?”

“But the love interest for the hot girl! They can’t just kill him with a random ass spear…can they?!” she picked up a few lines from the show

**_“We’re not alone”_ **

“Yeah no fucking shit! Thanks for clarifying protagonist!”

“Well fuck it now we have to watch the next episode.”

They nodded at Clarke’s wisdom and were about to proceed to the next episode

“I’d hate to interrupt this riveting entertainment session but,” she pulled out Clarke’s release forms from behind her back and brought in a wheelchair.

Octavia practically squealed in happiness and Raven grinned. Rather than risk another stumble or fall Lexa leaned over and plucked the girl from between her friends. Clarke squealed in happiness and wrapped her arms around string shoulders as she was carried and dropped gently into the awaiting wheelchair. The two turned around to find Octavia and Raven already packing what little she had during her stay of 5 days into a backpack.

With a happy, “All set.” Octavia grabbed the bag from Raven and the three traversed outside.

While Lexa went to grab her car from the hospital parking lot the engineer decided one more plea was necessary to ensure her friend’s safety. “You know Clarke, you’re more than welcome to come stay over by us for a bit if Lexa wants to ‘spend more time at her sister’s place’. “,

Clarke sighed to herself understanding why Raven would still have her suspicions, “I know Rae and, If ever I need you guys I’ll call. Promise.”

The three exchanged hugs just as Lexa’s 1971 Lamborghini Miura SV pulled up. The car was actually how Lexa had first met the mechanical engineer. Unlike Octavia, she had met the young genius when she unknowingly drove by the mechanic shop she was apprenticing under and was firmly halted by a screeching “STTOPPPP!” before said girl proceeded to excitedly tap on her window. Despite this the girl was still closer with Clarke than her, and Lexa couldn’t blame her. Clarke just had that draw, that pull to want to know her more and always be around her…or maybe that was just how she felt. In any case, there were things she and Raven understood that the other two didn’t and they bonded over those things. Just like there were things she and Clarke bonded over or experienced that their other friends may not be privy to. Current situation included.

 

\--

 

During the ride over Lexa filled Clarke in on everything she knew thus far. Lexa was…for lack of a better term…it seemed she was in fact a vampire. What with the new speed, durability (if jumping from 4 stories high said anything), probably strength too (But she had yet to really test it) and the fact that there was a few times where only drinking the stale blood Anya brought her would stop the raging inferno inside her throat. As for the other thing…Clarke’s scent, well, she had no freaking clue what it meant but she smelled an awful lot like how Lexa currently does, albeit weaker.

She saw the fear enter her eyes briefly before being swallowed down by her lingering worry for her. Leave it to Clarke to continue to put other’s needs before her own. The girl was a damn martyr but you loved her anyway.

The last topic which thankfully they covered while pulling up to park by their place was Abby and Aliza’s roles in all this. They were kind of off put by the fact that no other cars were parked in front of their place and figured they would have to speak to their mothers tomorrow. Clarke had argued for going out to find them now but Lexa refused, in her state she needed rest and sustenance.

Resigned that no amount of puppy eyes and begging would convince Lexa to drive them around the state in an attempt to locate the women that birthed them, Clarke allowed herself to be carried up the flights of steps and to the front door.

It was then she saw her best friend tense. She was riddled with emotions, much like when she and Lexa had the earlier stare down with her mother. Lexa was a mess, flight or fight, a willingness to assert herself, the need to protect Clarke all colliding. Clarke pressed a calming hand to her back trying to sooth her and remind her that she was with her no matter what. They exchanged a look before Clarke turned the key and barged into the room, Lexa instantly followed, ensuring Clarke was hidden firmly behind her.

Neither were expecting the sight in front of them.

“Alexandria, Clarke. You girls did always have a flare for drama.”

Abby and Aliza were calmly sipping from a china tea set that Clarke had put up and only taken down for special occasions like Christmas.

“Mother, you know I go by Lexa now. Abby.” Lexa said in way of greeting.

The blonde behind her huffed at her overprotective behavior and pushed pass her. “Mom, Aunty Aly.”

With the girl in front of her Lexa found herself surrounded by Clarke’s scent and tried to relax as she gave both women a hug and kiss on the cheek. Lexa warily did the same before they both took seats opposite their mothers at the small dining room table.

Seeing Lexa’s hard grip on the table edge, Clarke tried to calm her by placing a hand on her knee. She couldn’t have known that sitting there made Lexa fight her new instincts to either submit or assert her will over the two women in front of them. No, she mistook it as a sign that she was anxious for what they would find out.

Aliza smirked at her daughter, her struggle evident. It was no secret the two were related. The girl had inherited almost all her looks. Green eyes, wild hair. Her eyes were the mirror image of Viktor’s. So distrustful, so cautious and closed off. Well, except when she looked to Clarke. In fact she could practically feel the calming presence and looked over at Abby who shook her head. They both looked to Clarke and raised a brow in wonder.

“You don’t even realize what you’re capable of do you?” she heard the low growl begin in her daughter’s throat and had to withhold a grin. She was like her father in that capacity, fiercely loyal and always protective. Even when their soul bound was more than capable on their own.

Clarke looked at her Aunt in bewilderment.

“No, but I’m guessing that’s why you’re here.”

“Yes,” Abby spoke up, “There is a great deal that you two should learn, about your true heritage.”

“Please allow us to explain, and then at the end if you still have questions we will be more than happy to oblige you.”

 

\--

 

“Tell us Lexa what exactly do you think has happened to you?”

She rest her elbows on the table and entwined her fingers with a sigh, “As far as I can tell. I’ve changed into something, not human.”

They were surprised when Aliza scoffed at Lexa’s answer to Abby’s question

“Come now child, surely you have a more educated guess than that.” They saw Abby throw Aliza a berating look before she sighed

“Fine no nonsense then. First of all you’ve never been _just_ human Ale-Lexa. Neither of you have.” She said gesturing between them both

“You are both part of a bloodline that runs as far back as the ancient Egyptians, and then even further.”

Abby clasped her hands, “As Aliza has said, the Griffin and Woods clans have existed for as long as anyone can remember. You two were never to become full bloods.”

Seeing them about to interrupt Aliza cut in, “What Abby means is Lexa, you are the second generation of the Woods clan to not be made into a true vampire, or rather you were until recently. Clarke you are the third generation of the Griffin one.”

 They paused allowing them some time to digest this information, Clarke unfroze first, “So wait, Lexa is now a, uh, true vampire?”

“Yes.” Abby nodded

“But you two aren’t…” Lexa asked, picking up on what was left unsaid

“Very perceptive dear, no Abby and I are not true vampires, as it stands we are half-bloods and will remain this way until our eventual demise. We wanted to spare the newer generations, there are things half-bloods can do that are less painful for true vampires.”

“Like not crave blood?” Abby smiled at her daughter’s insight

“Exactly, it varies of course and you are only the third generation that we’ve tested this on, but so far there have been more benefits than not. Unfortunately it also has a few destabilizing effects on your genetic code. For instance Clarke, you are the clumsiest person I’ve ever met. It’s like your body is trying to fight it’s innate weakened state by over compensating with your balance somehow. At the same time you almost always know what people are thinking or feeling. And Lexa, you ave never been sick a day in your life and were the fastest runner in high school. It varies”

“There are constants, things we can be certain of for true vampires. They crave blood, have heightened senses, agility, durability, strength, certain powers, and the capacity to retain knowledge. They can only spend a certain amount of hours in the sun, the older and purer the bloodline the longer it lasts. Except for the royal and older bloodlines, most are barren, unable to reproduce and those that can do so while in extreme agony.”

“Half-bloods,” Aliza said gesturing to Clarke, “ have no such issues with child-birth. They don’t require blood as sustenance, though they can metabolize it.  And some even retain certain vampiric abilities such as extended lifetimes. Clarke, you for example can perceive emotions can’t you? I sense a strong sense of empathetic abilities from you.”

Abby smiled at that, “Just like Jake.”

Lexa thought Clarke would perk up at the mention of her father, after all with this vampire nonsense there was at least a small chance their fathers were alive…right? Still she seemed saddened so Lexa took the plunge herself, “And where does this leave our fathers? What were they exactly? And are they…is there any chance they’re still alive?” she asked almost hopeful

Abby and Aliza shared a look, “They’re both in this now, they might as well know the whole truth Abby.”

Abby sat back a thoughtful expression on her face, “What happened with your fathers…and even Costia,” Lexa and Clarke tensed at the name, “goes back for many years.”

“First understand how our hierarchy works. We Griffins and the Jahas are essentially the closest thing the vampire world has to a sovereign family. We are the strongest and people look to us to maintain balance, keep the peace and ensure our secret is kept safe from those that would harm us. The Woods are considered our protectors. They head the policing force of vampires. They have kept us safe for as long as we have lived.”

Aliza snorted at that and Abby sent her a pointed glare, “The women were always in charge of the household, no one knew why but essentially we were responsible for the purity of the bloodline.”

“Certain clans like the Griffins, the Woods, the Jahas and the Kanes were different in that the women did not require another vampire to mate with. Often times we would take humans to bed, if only to carry on the bloodline.”

“Wait Senator Kane and…Wells, Wells Jaha? We thought he-“

“Died? I’m sorry Clarke, Lexa but we lied to preserve the truth and keep you from our world as long as possible. Especially after what happened. Yes Wells did get very sick and technically, for all intents and purposes he died, but just before his heart stopped beating his father had already decided some weeks earlier to become a true vampire so in the worst case scenario he could turn his son as well. It was very risky and me and your father warned him against it, we had no idea what the pain of changing could do to an eleven year old’s body.”

“Miraculously he survived but it wasn’t without consequence.”

Lexa recalled it clearly, how a strong of gruesome murders were reported in the news just a week after their other best friend had died, “He couldn’t control himself could he? And neither could his father.”

“No, he went blood crazed. He lacked the discipline. By the time Viktor and the guard caught him the damage had been done. He’s serving out his sentence as we speak.”

In a small voice Clarke stared dejectedly at her hands, “Will we ever be able to see him?” she felt Lexa’s arm come around her shoulder and she rested on it thankful for the comfort it provided her

Abby brought a hand to clasp Clarke’s over the table, “I see no reason why not dear.”

“As to the night of Jake’s…murder.” Aliza began averting her eyes

“So he really is?…” Even now the blonde couldn’t bring herself to say it

“I’m afraid so honey.” Clarke shirked her hand away from her mother’s and buried her head in Lexa’s neck, willing herself not to cry in anger. Lexa acutely felt her pain and squeezed her closer to her side, whispering comforting words into her hair.

She calmed enough to ask one last question, “What about Lexa’s dad? What about Uncle Viktor?”

Aliza nodded, “He is in fact alive dears. Just extremely busy, we thought it best he remain ‘dead’ so he could deal with other matters, if you’ll allow us to continue.”

“Jake was a human when we met and I fell in love. Of course the daughter of the sovereigns finding her soul bound in a mere human was unheard of.”

“Soul bound being her one true love or soul mate. Vampires only mate for once in their lifetimes, even if their soul bound dies, while they may love again they will never mate again. Usually you feel a strong pull towards that person, you want to be near them, protect them, keep them happy. It’s a longing that only grows with time. True vampires would feel it more keenly than halfs and obviously they feel it more than humans.”

“Yes thank you Aliza, I should have realized they needed more clarification than that. He was my soul bound. Jake Clark was actually a fifth generation supernatural hunter, he knew what I was the instant we met, but despite this he could also feel our connection just as keenly. He could never hurt me, nor I him so eventually after we confessed our feelings he agreed to be turned.”

“We half-bloods cannot change humans into vampires but true vampires can. As a result the Kane clan has yet to experiment with half-bloods in their line and have agreed to remain true vampires in any case.”

“Yes, so after Jake was turned we mated and he took on my last name. He and Viktor…never truly got along but he guarded him as fiercely as he did any of our family. That night I had gotten a call from Jake, he had a hunch he was being followed. Aliza was out of state so I contacted Viktor who at the time was giving Costia a lift home.” She stopped worriedly

“Yes, that was the night we broke up. Please, continue Abby.” Clarke had looked up from the girl’s shoulder to see if something was off, but as far as she could tell the sadness Lexa felt was not from the memories of their break up but the guilt she felt from what followed.

“Viktor detoured of course, his priority being Jake’s protection. Jake had led them all the way to the harbor and was fighting off 5 hunters at once. One of them was his brother, disgusted at what he had become. Viktor got there and they had made quick work of the men, unfortunate another of Jake’s brothers was waiting in the wings. Somehow they disguised their scents. He managed to stab Viktor with a blessed sword and behead your father. Costia had wandered out of the car, against Viktor’s pleas and was seen by the older Clark brother. He flung her off the pier and Viktor used the last of his strength to jump after her. Thankfully she had called the police, or else Joseph Clark would have jumped in after them and ensured they were dead.”

“Lexa, your father was able to survive and he turned Costia just in time. The near death experience along with the strain placed on her normal human body with the changing left her…scarred. She isn’t the same girl you both knew, which begs the question dear. How were you turned? Can you remember anything at all?”

Clarke sat up sensing Lexa’s fear of that night. She scooted impossibly closer and brought her own arm around the other girl’s waist.

“We were at the new bar, they were having a 90’s music night and of course I love that kind of music so it didn’t take much to convince me to come.” She smiled fondly remembering Clarke’s promises of begging the DJ to play No Diggity by Blackstreet, their favorite song to pretend to rap to. Which had nothing to do with how Clarke had once leaned in and husked the lyrics into her ear when the party they were at was too loud for Lexa to hear her normally. No that had absolutely nothing to do with it.

Forcing herself from her thoughts and the small blush she knew Clarke was grinning at, she continued, “Er, I don’t actually remember much of what happened after I went to get a drink while O and Clarke were still dancing. Raven was off to the side talking with some guy. I turned back to make sure Clarke was ok so I guess I didn’t actually see the bartender place my drink down, but I remember instantly feeling groggy after I drank from it. Before I knew it cool outside air was on my face and there was the worst pain I could imagine coming from my neck.”

“I blinked and suddenly I was back inside. I only remember wanting to keep Clarke away from whatever had hurt me, I wanted to get her home. Then nothing I was asleep. You can’t possibly think it was Costia, yes we ended but it was on mutual terms and she’s never been violent.”

Her mother nodded in concern and understanding, “Of course, it’s only first nature to want to protect your soul bound from harm. As for her can’t know for sure, like I said she’s changed. Only your father may have an idea, it’s been his job to keep tabs on her since he changed her.”

Abby blanched and the girls raised their eyes in question, “I’m sorry, my soul bound? You think Clarke and I are soul bound?”

 She surprised herself with how composed her voice sounded despite the anticipation spreading through her.

“Oh honey I don’t think, I know of course. A mother always does.” She looked then between their confused faces and Abby’s exasperated one, “They aren’t together? Abby, no. I could have sworn they were dating since they turned 14.”

Abby just smacked her head and the two looked at each other, looked at their positions and proceeded to make some space between their bodies. They were both blushing profusely

“Seriously? You aren’t together? Huh…oh my. Well then. I had always just assumed you knew.”

“Knew what? You said you knew we were soul bound aunty. How can you tell?” Clarke asked whilst refusing to meet Lexa’s gaze

She looked to Abby, who nodded before she explained, “Well dears raise your necks a bit.”

While confused they did as they were bid and Lexa had to restrain herself from snarling when her mother touched just under Clarke’s chin, “What does her birthmark have to do with it?”

“You see that isn’t a birthmark, it’s the Mark, your soul Mark to be specific. Your soul bound’s Mark will mirror your own.” She said as she tapped the faint crescent moon just under Lexa’s chin.”

Lexa was speechless, “I never even thought that they were that similar. Just tiny crescent moon shaped marks.”

“You couldn’t really have known unless you could see both side by side Clarke, I mean you can’t really have had only platonic feelings for each other. Anyone with eyes can see that-”

Their eyes met and they found neither could really look away

“And with that maybe we should go, let us know if you need directions to your father’s place. There’s some blood in the fridge.” Abby said with Aliza trailing sheepishly behind her.

A gust of air was the only indication that they were alone.

“Is it true do you actually have feelings for me? Forget all that vampire bullshit Lexa, because I’ve cared about you, very strongly, for a very long time and I’m sorry it’s taken this shit load of secrets to make me finally say it but. If there’s anyone I trust to tell everything to it’s you and shit O and Raven are gonna have the smuggest look on their jerk faces.”

It took about half a second for Lexa to process that the girl she had been in love with for as long as she could remember and her best friend had just confessed to having feelings for her as well. It took another half second for her arm to shoot up and cradle her cheeks, leaning in gently.

Clarke found herself leaning to meet her halfway until their lips met and she could swear the stars coming from behind her eyes weren’t just from her concussion. Lexa brought one of her hands to stroke just between Clarke’s neck and her jaw, brushing her Mark, and the blonde moved forward to deepen the kiss sucking Lexa’s bottom lip between hers.

She nipped at it playfully and heard Lexa growl in the back of her throat. Clarke pulled back in surprise

“Wow…Well that’s new.” She giggled before surging forward to mesh their lips together again. Clarke only broke the kiss again when she needed to breathe.

“Mmm, so…which one of us gets to tell those two weirdos that they were right about the whole sexual tension thing?”

Lexa burst out into real, joyous laugh, “Of all the things you’re worried about telling them…this is it?” She said gesturing between their bodies, “You sure they’re the weirdos?” Lexa found herself cut off once again by the press of Clarke’s lips against her own.

 “So then, how do we tell Octavia and Raven about all this?”

“What about us getting together? Cause I was serious about not wanting to see the smug look on their faces and-“

“No Clarke,” she said with a giggle, “I meant about my current…predicament.”

“Oh you mean how do we tell them that we’ve basically turned into Laura and Carmilla.”

Lexa almost face palmed…almost, “I mean we’re not exactly Edward and Bella. Wait you don’t sparkle right?”

“Not as far as I can tell, I mean I’ve been outside, why?”

“That would’ve been a pretty big deal breaker right there.”

“So you’re ok with the blood sucking life endangerment, don’t mind you’re a half-blood, but if I sparkle that’s a no, no.”

“Basically.”

That time Lexa did face palm, “Sometimes I wonder what I see in you.”

Clarke scoffed, “You talk as if the Griffin booty doesn’t seal the deal by itself.”

Lexa rolled her eyes before replying sarcastically, “I must have been blinded to it, how else could I have possibly ’resisted the Griff’ for all these years. So should we call them or…”

“We’ll invite them over, they deserve to hear it in person.”

“I suppose but, could we call them later?”

She took Clarke’s wolfish grin as a yes.

 

\-- 2 days later --

 

“Vampire? You expect us to believe Lexa’s a vampire?”

“Yea.”

“Uh huh.”

“And Clarke is some kind of half vampire?”

“Yup.”

“That’d be correct.”

“ And you’re both born from this long line of vamps, Clarke’s royalty, you’re some kind of kick ass warrior Commander, and now you need to traverse to some secret vampire sovereign town to find your dad and see if he knows what’s up with whoever changed Lexa?”

Lexa and Clarke nodded from their positions on the couch watching as Raven plopped down looking incredulous on the arm chair and Octavia just looked at them in bafflement, like she was waiting for them to jump out and say “Got you suckas!”

Disturbingly their faces remained deadly serious. Raven twisted her body so it faced the two calm young women, “So how does this whole vampire thing work? I imagine you aren’t going around killing people and I highly doubt Clarke could survive with you feeding off her 24/7 so…”

Lexa grumbled, “I don’t need to feed all the time Raven. It doesn’t work like that.”

Clarke squeezed her knee affectionately and answered for her clearly uncomfortable girlfriend, “She has a steady supply of old blood courtesy of a local blood bank and when she does need something stronger, like freshly oxygenated stuff, then I can safely let her take some from me. Mom said it should be fine. “

At their looks of alarm Lexa jumped in, “I don’t take a lot, obviously or she wouldn’t be able to function. My mother said I only crave it so strongly because I’m freshly turned. Once my body adjusts it’ll be a once a month thing.”

“Like a period!” All the girls looked to Octavia’s newly found enthusiasm

“Yes O, kind of like a period.” Clarke said

“I don’t know about this.” Raven said doubtfully, the scientist in her not quite able to grasp the truth of the matter, “I mean certain drugs or even hell bath salts _, have_ been known to react badly if mixed. You sure you don’t just have the symptoms of vampirism?”

As if expecting the questions Lexa stood up and handed Raven a few pictures of her old mirror and random furniture in their apartment.

“What are these for exactly?”

 “The ones with the mirror were selfies. The others are pictures Clarke took of me.”

Octavia leaned over seeing exactly what Raven was seeing which was a whole lot of NOT Lexa

“But-“

“Exactly.” Clarke said, “But if that isn’t enough proof then we got these, she said pulling vials and a bucket from behind the couch.

“And what are those for?” Octavia asked

“Urine samples,” Lexa replied readily and began to undo her belt

“Woah now.”

“Lexa!”

“Relax O, Rae, we figured this would be the only way to convince you anyway. Plus we wanted to make sure you guys knew it was her pee going into the vials.”

Lexa was going to pull down her jeans when Raven’s hands stopped her, “No, no that’s ok. I trust you guys, all the trust just, please no!”

“Yeah.” Octavia agreed vehemently, “I mean you’re hot and all that Woods but I don’t need to see any bodily fluids, thank you very much.”

“You guys sure? I can just-“

“No!”

“Hell no!”

At their answers Lexa smirked pulling back on her belt, “Ok, but I mean you guys kind of already saw some bodily fluids anyway.”

Octavia blanked thinking while Raven’s eyes widened in shock and turned towards the kitchen, “That wasn’t wine in that bottle I saw, was it?”

“Nope.” Clarke and Lexa said in unison.

“Well now we’re definitely coming with you to Italy or wherever the heck the royal vampire castle is. It’s the least you can do for almost scarring Octavia with your pee.”

“Actually,” Clarke said speaking up, “it’s in Jersey...or was it New York”

"Pft yeah right!"

"So anyway I was thinking maybe exotic vampire island paradise? Cold isolated vampire tundra?"

The two brunettes later left after spending the afternoon apologizing about thinking Lexa was on drugs and enjoying the company of their friends knowing everything would be okay in time. And if they noticed the blonde snuggling up a bit closer to Lexa than was common or noticed a hickey or two when the strap of Lexa’s tank top slipped a bit, neither commented on the new developments

“Is it wrong that I’m a tiny bit jealous?” Octavia asked turning to the mechanical engineer/rocket scientist next to her

“Naw I think Lincoln would understand I mean it’s a vampire girlfriend. Have you watched Carmilla? There’s no competing with that.” Octavia nodded

.

“Amen sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, a lot of this had to be written by me and i have neither Jay's patience or skill because she rules. She did do some editing though.  
> She's a bit sick but recovering well so hopefully the wait won't be so long next time


	5. You Left a Really Big Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampire secret lair, what happened in those 2 days it took Lexa and Clarke to come clean to Octavia and Raven and enter daddy dearest. Oh and Lexa drinks Clarke's blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also super late, sorry about that guys, work and school got in the way, i completely lost focus of where this story was going, no worries Mac got it back. And then i got inspired to do the spy thing so yeah sorry it's so late. But we are on it.

 

_Red, it was everywhere, surrounded everything she touched. The bed was red, her footprints were red. The walls where her hands touched and then every room she walked into...all red. Finding a familiar face she ran into his arms gasping, crying. But then her dad, he turned red too._

_So she ran, until the streets bled and her lungs burned. Muscles cramping. She ran until she could no longer see in front of her, it was a ledge. And she kept running_

_\--_

Clarke jerked awake when her hip struck the hardwood floor, mumbling curses under her breath. Lexa was by her side in an instant, literally. Worried dark green eyes gazing at her. No words had to be exchanged to acknowledge she had just had a nightmare. Lexa picked her up, cradling the body in her arms.

With the newfound information they had gotten earlier that day from their mothers and the fact that Clarke was still recovering, Lexa had insisted that the girl turn in early. She sat down, pulling Clarke on top of her knowing she wouldn’t be letting go of the grip on her shirt anytime soon even if Lexa could easily force her away.

It occurred to her then the new differences they found between them. Even as she heard and felt the pulse reverberating through the blonde’s body. Life was something so fragile, it would hardly take any effort to crush it out and feast on the rich blood of one’s victim…and her neck looked so delicious.

Lexa forcibly wrought those kinds of thoughts from her head. Her mother had told her it would be a learning experience to temper her new instincts and wants. Vampires were natural predators after all. And the temptation would be living around her everyday if she kept her promise to stay by Clarke’s side.

She realized then how foolish it was of her to even attempt to stay away. Her absence over those few days she spent by Anya was something felt in the very depths of her heart. Maybe this new soul bound thing had something to do with it…

“For someone who’s cuddling me after my nightmare, you sure are thinking a lot.” A quiet voice rasped from under her chin.

Lexa sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, relaxing her body more fully, letting Clarke wrap a leg in between her own and resting her full weight on top of her. Not that it mattered. Lexa had always been a lot stronger than she looked and well the new full blood thing also helped in that department.

“Sorry just…a lot to process.”

“Mmmm” Clarke nuzzled her, pressing a kiss to the skin of her neck

The reaction was not what they expected. Lexa shuddered and suddenly Clarke found herself on her back, Lexa’s knee very close to a certain place between her legs and eyes hooded. Before she could lean down to capture her prize Lexa gasped and flung herself backwards on the bed, breathing heavily. Her eyes were the definition of dilated.

Clarke sat up stunned, “Wow uh…that was. Ummm.”

Still breathing irregularly Lexa looked fearfully at her, “I’m sorry I…I didn’t think I would react so…fuck.”

Clarke shook her head sadly, “No I should have remembered what mom said about us being soul bound or whatever. I knew she said you’d always react to me but I didn't even think of It as being in that way...or that strongly.”

As always Lexa sensed the underlying concerns in what her best friend left unsaid, she reached out a hand to tentatively stroke her cheek, “Hey you know that this new thing between us…these feelings I have...This soul bound stuff only amplifies what I _already_ felt Clarke. It isn’t forcing me into loving you.”

She pushed her chin up with her right hand so the back of her knuckles forced blue eyes to meet green, “I was already there before any of this crazy shit started.”

Clarke blushed bashfully and patted the bed beside her. She hesitated but Lexa made to lie down next to her friend, content in her scent surrounding her. And the wisps of her own scent she could smell mingling in the blonde’s room and on her skin from where she held her.

_‘Mine.’_

Lexa rolled her eyes at the voice in her head. One second you wanna drink to your heart’s content the next you want to claim her body all over the apartment…

Before her brain could go into too much detail about the different positions they could possibly test out in the kitchen Clarke cleared her throat. She raised a brow and smirked at the flush on Lexa’s cheeks.

“Everything all right in there, Lex?”

Clarke brought a hand to trace the long contours of Lexa’s throat bringing a shiver from the girl. Letting her eyes drift shut she attempted to explain her worries, “Yeah, I’m good it’s just…I don’t want to rush into this with you Clarke. I want to do this right, you _deserve_ to have this done right after everything with Finn…” Her delicate fingers never faltered, outlining the hollows of her cheeks and her jawline

“I just want to make sure I don’t take advantage of you, especially with how easy it would be for me to lose control. I…I think we should take this slow.”

“Slow,” Clarke nodded, “I can do slow.” She managed to mumble even as her eyes drifted shut.

Lexa smiled at her, the affection on her gaze almost palpable seeing the blonde vainly attempt to fight sleep. She pressed a soft kiss to pouting lips, “Go back to sleep Clarke. We can talk more in the morning.”

 

\--One week later--

 

“Yeah we’re definitely gonna have fun…Ok babe kisses! Love you long time.”

“That Lincoln?” Clarke asked, sipping away at her iced mocha coffee.

“Yup, you can tell from the lovey dovey glint in her eyes.”

“Shut up Raven!” Octavia reached over and tried to slap the oddly evasive girl. How was she so fast with that brace on?...maybe she was a vampire too.

Interrupting Octavia’s deductive reasoning Lexa had made her way back over to the trio, “Our flight should be boarding in a few, mother took care of our tickets.” She came up behind where Clarke was seated, pressing a chaste kiss to her waiting lips and grinning

“This is going to be so great I bet we’re going to some secret vampire architecture and shit in like Egypt or maybe some ancient Roman site.” Raven gushed

“Ten bucks say we go to like Mesopotamia!” the girls were brought out of their excitement by a rather lewd sounding noise to their right

“Ugh.” Raven said rolling her eyes away, O had to nod in agreement I mean she and Lincoln were bad but they weren’t _that_ bad. Their noise of protest went unnoticed.

“I think I preferred them before the _romantic_ kissing.”

“You say that as if there was ‘platonic’ kissing.” Raven said with air quotes 

“Psh from the way they’re going at it, you’d think they had lots of practice.”

The younger girl said referring to the fact that somehow Lexa had pushed Clarke off her bar stool and into the wall beside it, nibbling on her ear.

Octavia smirked before bounding over to the two and clasping a strong arm on Lexa’s shoulder…the girl did not seem intent on stopping her ministrations and let out a guttural growl.

“Eh ehm!” O called loud enough for Clarke to hear her. She saw the girl open her eyes and counted in her head

3…

2…

1…

The blue eyes opened wide and she saw her whisper in the hot lesbian vampire’s ear…wow that was one statement she never imagined thinking but hey she was gonna roll with it.

The girls pushed away, Lexa blushing profusely. She couldn’t fully keep a cap on the pull she felt and her urges and they had been caught in that exact state multiple times on the short drive over…if this was any indication the flight was going to be a major PDA pain in the ass.

And to think the whole way over to the airport they blatantly denied having sex. It was enough to make their two brunette friends laugh with reckless abandon.

“Don’t even say it.” Clarke said with a glare.

“I’m just saying if you two really haven’t fucked then maybe getting it out of your system would-“

“Octavia.”

“Yes Lexa?” She asked, turning to smile innocently at her vampirized friend

“Shut it.”

“Shutting it up.”

**Now boarding flight 304 to New Jersey**

“That’s us.” Lexa said grabbing both her and Clarke’s carry on at the grudging approval of the blonde

“You’re still injured and it’s kind of no problem for me.”

“She’s got a point there blondie” Raven said throwing an arm casually over the tall girl.

“So after we get in Jersey are we taking a connecting flight to our place? Maybe Russia? Slovakia?”

“I still got money on Italy if Twilight was anything to go by.”

Lexa groaned, “Can we stop with all the v-word references. I think Clarke has it covered.”

“I’ll stop with the references when you two stop with the gross impromptu make out sessions.”

 

\--

 

“Did you really have to switch seats with Lexa, Rae?” she turned her head sighing to look at the clouds passing them by

“Hey, O and I are just trying to maintain the purity of the kids on this plane. Your heated looks alone are way too well…heated. It’s enough to make a nun have to take a cold shower. Wait not just a cold shower no, a cold shower of holy water.”

“How creative of you.” Clarke rolled her eyes but didn’t deny the underlying sexual tension between them was only growing, truthfully she feared it was because it would soon be time for Lexa to feed. They couldn’t risk travelling with bags of blood without being questioned and opted instead to use the blonde if necessary. Now she was somewhat regretting not accepting the offer of her mom’s private jet. Apparently centuries of living caused the wealth to pile up.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to have sex with Lexa, it was just that this was all so new and happening so quickly. She wanted to be sure they were both ready before they did something they couldn’t take back. Lexa felt the same. Unfortunately she tended to get well…turned on by the slightest look or glance within the past few days and Clarke figured it something to do with the subject of blood lust that their mothers were…a bit too forthcoming on the days prior. She was pretty sure she and Lexa both just kind of tuned them out at that point.

They learned their lesson when Lexa took some of Clarke’s blood for the first time since they got her out the hospital. It was only a taste, Aliza had suggested it when Lexa called and they had a private discussion about the magnitude of the pull she felt for Clarke and well, her blood.

Aliza insisted it was only natural and that the call would only become stronger if Clarke were ever to turn into a full blooded true vampire like Lexa now was. The best way to sate it would be to try and taste a bit of Clarke’s blood every other day. Just enough to calm the new instincts inside her.

After the conversation Lexa felt guilty. She would never want to use Clarke for her own selfish desires, and hoped she could fight it but the blonde quickly picked up on her best friend’s mood. After some prodding she told Clarke her mother’s suggestion and she readily agreed. What they weren’t prepared for was the effect it would have on either of them.

 

\--

 

_Silence encapsulated her room as Lexa lay in bed, breaths coming heavy. She glanced at the blinking numbers on her clock, 1:04 am. She groaned knowing she wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep that night. It had only been 4 days since she and Clarke talked to their mothers, two days since she and Clarke explained everything to Raven and Octavia and about one day since she talked with her mother about her apparently growing blood lust for her new girlfriend._

_It wasn’t so much that she wasn’t tired she just didn’t_ want _to go back to sleep. She wasn’t sure what scared her more, the erotic fantasy she had concocted in her slumber or the way her body was almost literally humming for the blonde across the hall. The blonde that she heard stirring and making her way over to Lexa’s room. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could resist her offer. Just a few drops of blood a day, her mother said._

_Rubbing her neck, throwing the suddenly stifling covers off and trying to banish the sinful images of her teeth on Clarke’s throat, skirt bunched up as she sat head thrown back in ecstasy on their kitchen counter._

_“Lex?”_

_Clarke’s raspy voice carried through the thick wood of her door and echoed in her ears. She couldn’t let her in. Not like this. Not with her pupils blown, nipples staining against her thin tank top,  literally salivating in her state of well…arousal. Not when she was on the precipice of losing her control._

_She tried to calm her body down, ‘Think of showers, ice cold showers, ice sliding down Clarke’s exposed breas- Fuck!’_

_“Yeah Clarke? What’s up?”_

_“Are you alright? I felt traces of your distress and came to check on you.”_

_She shuddered, of course her empathy. And she and Lex were particularly connected on that level. The blonde could almost always tell when she was worried or stressed or just anything but her normal self. Thankfully she seemed to wake up towards the end where Lexa was more freaking out than anything._

_“I’m fine Clarke…just a bad dream.” At that the blonde wasted no time turning the knob and coming to sit next to her on the side of the bed. Lexa held her breath, thankful that Clarke had not inherited the ability to see in the dark with her half-blood powers. If she had she would have clearly seen the look of wanting in the brunette’s eyes._

_“A bad dream?” Clarke asked, bringing a hand to stroke some hair off Lexa’s sweaty face and stroking that spot behind her ear._

_“hmmm.” Lexa’s inner vampire purred in contentment and she couldn’t help but join in. Body leaning towards the calming presence, totally basking in Clarke’s attention and proximity._

_Well she was relaxed until she felt soft lips brush her right ear, “Seems like it was a pretty_ good _dream if how turned on you are is anything to go by.”_

_Damn empathy. Damn Abby for helping Clarke better feel the difference in certain emotions. The vampire felt a shiver run down her spine. Clarke pressed a quick peck to her cheek before leaning back. She looked worried when Lexa refused to meet her gaze fully._

_“Lexa I know you’re hesitant but maybe we should do as your mom suggested. I get that you’re worried you won’t be able to stop yourself but our moms said it themselves. You won’t hurt me.”_

_“Lex...” She tried again, this time bringing her hand under the girl’s chin to gently lift her head up_

_“I want to help you in any way I can. You are doing nothing against my will here. Ok?” Lexa’s eyes locked with hers and Clarke tilted her head back, trying to make her neck look as inviting as possible._

_She heard Lexa swallow, hard. “I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to take from you.”_

_“I know you may not want to, but you need to Lex. You need me. Let me do this for you.”_

_The growl that escaped Lexa’s mouth surprised both of them before Clarke felt the pinprick of teeth enter her flesh and something only akin to pleasure shot through her veins. Neither could stop the whimper that escaped their mouths, Lexa’s more muffled for obvious reasons. She quickly detached herself and Clarke felt the brunette’s tongue swirl around her newly sensitive neck._

_Lexa softly lowered them to the bed, cradling Clarke’s head with her left hand._

_The blonde soon became lost in a haze of her own arousal feeling Lexa’ s right hand travel down the expanse of her neck, tracing her collar bone before lightly outlining the shape of her breasts. She felt more than heard herself gasp as Lexa bit down again, while completely cupping her breast._

_She didn’t bite hard enough to break skin but the surprised moan from Clarke made her very tempted to do so. Clarke’s free hand tangled in brown curls, attempting to anchor herself while Lexa’s hands freely explored and prodded her chest in all the right places, practically molding her hands to Clarke’s boobs._

_One of her hands wandered even lower, tickling the sides of her hips. Clarke’s breathing growing steadily more ragged at the brunette’s ministrations. Lexa only brought herself out of the heady daze they had entered when her hands traveled under the elastic of Clarke’s shorts and instead of meeting underwear felt the tiny hairs just above Clarke’s entrance._

_The feeling sent Lexa reeling back against her pillow gasping._

_She looked worriedly at the blonde lying beside her who was slowly but surely calming her breathing and rapidly beating heart._

_She saw her raise herself up on her elbows and hooded blue eyes met wide green, “We have very different definitions of slow.”_

_She smirked, Lexa shook her head in disbelief before they both broke out in giggles._

_\--_

“Are you even paying attention Griffin? We have to be on the same episode as O and Lexa so we can all be caught up to binge watch the rest in the hotel room later.”

“Hmm?” Clarke brought her gaze to Raven’s laptop, watching the main character’s look of shock as her apparent love interest embraced and kissed the character that was just sent down from the giant space satellite place. Oh…ohhhh he was the boyfriend she was going on about. She rolled her eyes at the obvious love triangle that was inevitably coming up.

“I can’t believe that jerk.”

Raven scoffed beside her, “Really didn’t think they’d see each other again? Fine I can accept that but at least wait buddy I mean geez. How long you wanna bet it’s been since they sent the 100 down to earth? A week? Maybe a bit more?”

“Ugh.”

They watched him approach the main character again, probably in a bid to explain

**_“I‘m sorry.”_ **

**_“Let’s not talk about this.”_ **

**_“We’ve known each other our whole life.”_ **

**_“We don’t need to talk about this.”_ **

Raven nodded her head in approval at her dismissal of the floppy haired boy, “You tell him girl.” They heard Octavia’s answering sounds of approval as well and continued to watch as the brunette and the cocky **_“Whatever the hell we want”_** guy almost came to blows over her radio

Another few hours passed before the pilot let them know they would be arriving shortly Octavia and Lexa had a small bag of peanuts sharing between them, “You know I really love all the moral connotations of this show so far. Like there’s always this grey area with survival. Kill or be killed. Can’t really blame the grounders when you think of everything the sky people did. Even if they didn’t mean to.”

Lexa looked over at Octavia raising a brow, “What? It also doesn’t hurt that everyone in the cast is hot as fuck I mean damn. That girl’s jaw line. That grounder’s cheek bones.”

Lexa scoffed, “Did you see the chin dimple on the lead actress.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, “Please you only like that so much because it reminds you of Clarke’s.”

Lexa blushed but didn’t outright deny it.

 

They had landed in New Jersey a few minutes ahead of schedule.

“So how long till the connecting flight?” Octavia drawled, regretting she didn’t take at least one hour to snooze on the flight.

“There is no connecting flight.”

“Seriously?” Raven almost exclaimed, Octavia jumped up from where she sat, oddly awake

“You expect me to believe that this secret vampire empire is located in…New Jersey.”

“Well technically it’s in New York, we’re gonna have to cross the Hudson River when we leave our hotel to find my…father.” Lexa and Clarke shared a look, smiling at the disappointment on the brunettes' faces.

Rather than wait around seeing as they got in almost half an hour ahead of time, Clarke used the number Abby provided them with for transportation purposes.

A sleek black van pulled up in just a few minutes and a big tanned guy with wide set shoulders wearing a suit stepped out and opened the door next to him to reveal an older, beautiful African-American woman with a tribal tattoo on one side of her face and short cropped hair who stepped out of the van to greet them.

They both stopped in front of the 4 girls and bowed their heads in greeting.

Clarke stared at the uncommon display before clearing her throat, “Uh…hi.”

They raised their heads at her acknowledgement and the man proceeded to load their bags into the big trunk of the van.

“Clarke, Lexa. We have been expecting you.” She looked questioningly at Lexa but said nothing, gesturing them to enter the vehicle.

Clarke guessed her mom had forgotten to mention Lexa’ recent change and the girls piled into the van, Indra closing the door behind them.

She and the man entered in before he pulled away from the curb.

“I am Indra and this is Ryder.”

Lexa nodded and pointed to the seats behind her, “That’s Octavia and Raven, our friends. Will you be taking us to my father?”

She caught the woman’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “Your mother suggested we take you to your hotel first, in case you were tired.” She said pointedly looking towards Octavia who could hardly contain a yawn.

 

\--

 

The next morning brought with it a plethora of teasing from their friends as a heated make out session turned into an abundance of hickey’s right by the collar of Clarke’s light blue tank top.

Octavia just couldn’t help herself, “Well Rae if we doubted whether she was a vampire before this kind of proves it. Got a bit of a biting fetish you two?”

Clarke blushed bright red and groaned, hiding her head in Lexa’s equally marked up neck while she glared at the two girls who were hysterically laughing in the small kitchenette area of their hotel suite. It had 4 separate rooms but no one had to think too long on whether or not Lexa had spent the night in Clarke’s bed. Plus the hickeys kind of spoke for themselves.

She whispered an apology into her girlfriend’s ear who only nodded and made her way towards the tray of room service Raven had ordered earlier.

“At least I realized before we went out to meet with your dad and who knows what other older members of the clans.” Seeing her smile and figuring all was well and that Clarke wasn’t too angry after all she left one or two marks herself, just annoyed, she pressed a kiss to her cheek and dished them out some blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon.

After copious amounts of syrup was poured, even more teasing was endured and everyone had finally gotten bathed and dressed, they met Indra at the front of the hotel with Ryder beside her. It was a quick ten minute drive to the Hudson River where apparently they took the Woods’ private ferry before they were pulling up next to a nondescript skyscraper. Well nondescript by New York standards anyway.

The moment they entered Lexa tensed by Clarke’s side, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. Clarke, immediately sensing the change in her demeanor, shot her a concerned glance. It all looked safe enough, like what she imagined the inside of a casual business place may look. People in dress down shirts, slacks, jeans and the occasional suit walked pass and conversed with each other and the people behind the front desk. Indra seeing them hesitate looked over at Lexa before coming to a realization.

She was a new born full-blood. Not only that, she was a Woods. It took quite a bit of discipline for them to learn to temper their more aggressive tendencies. They were natural born leaders, just like the Griffins. The only difference is the Griffins were chosen to rule and the Woods were made to…submit. The strong scents of the older and in some cases, stronger full-blooded vampires around them would cause her inner vampire to want to act out in a show of dominance. And they were currently surrounded by quite a large community of vampires going over their day to day duties within the building. She would need to be calmed, quickly.

She shifted her gaze to Clarke noting the girl was staring with a look of understanding in Indra’s direction. She knew of her empathetic abilities, according to her mother they were a higher level than any previous half-bloods before her (not that there were many). With proper training it could be stronger than most vampires with the ability. She was impressed to say the least but, was it also possible that she had somehow unlocked her telepathic abilities as well?

At the blonde’s widening eyes she knew she had her answer. Clarke turned her immense focus from Indra back to Lexa and was instantly hit with a migraine. The room started to spin and she stumbled back a few steps until her back met firm warmth. Lexa looked down at her worried, her earlier aggression forgotten.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked with a panicked edge to her voice, Raven and Octavia huddled around her

_‘Fuck, fuck fuck fuck! What do we do? Now is not the time to go damsel in distress on us Princess!’_

_‘Oh man, you picked legit the worse time to try and faint Griffin. Ok calm Rae you’re a genius…but this is completely out of my field!’_

_‘Clarke! Please Clarke wake up.’_

_‘The telepathic feedback must be too much. She mustn’t have realized how much energy she subconsciously put into reading my thoughts.’_

_‘Is that the princess?’_

_‘A Griffin and Woods, I wonder why-‘_

_‘Is the princess hurt or-‘_

_‘Half-blood contamin-‘_

“Stop.”

“Clarke?” Seeing her flinch at the volume of her voice she reduced it to a whisper and glared at the worried friends

“I’m fine,” the blonde said finally cracking an eyelid open, “Just-just stop. Please. **Stop**.”

It was like a rippled effect. At the commanding tone Lexa felt her muscles involuntary freeze and her mind empty. Around her she saw Indra and everyone around them react the same. The room was suddenly silent. All eyes glued to the stunned blonde and her friends.

Raven leaned in to whisper, though in the silence she might as well have spoken normally, “What the heck did you do Clarke!?”

“I-I don’t know I…”

Octavia released a low whistle.

Clarke shook off her surprise to turn in Lexa’s arms and look at her, “Lex, can you move at all?”

The distress she read from her mind and her eyes was a very clear indication that she couldn’t

The trio was distracted from trying to figure out how to fix whatever Clarke had done by the ding from an elevator they couldn’t see. Soft footsteps sounded and Lexa barely managed to release a low growl at the scent of a vampire almost as old as her mother. From around the corner an astonished and amused Viktor Woods and Thelonious Jaha appeared.

Jaha was smiling and clapped in awe, “I must say, a half-blood being strong enough to cause this many full-bloods to submit involuntarily. Your mother was right Clarke you are the strongest of us yet.”

Viktor was smiling as well, “Yes but that’s enough for now, **as you were**.” The vampires came back to normal functionality with gasps of awe, many turning to bow at Clarke before continuing on.

She looked beside her, hearing Lexa sniffle. Clarke momentarily worried that she had maybe hurt her but understood the look in those stormy green eyes that were beginning to water. She then took note of her own tears already falling. After all they had both thought they had lost 2 fathers on that night several years ago.

He had the same signature green eyes Clarke had become so familiar with albeit a shade darker, and his were so old, filled with so much more wisdom. And the new darkness she came to see as the inner vampire instincts fighting for control.

He had the same tanned skin. A good contrast to Aliza's pale. And like father like daughter, where he wore long black trousers with steel toed combat boots Lexa wore black skinny jeans with strapped boots. Where he had on a grey shirt below a black trench coat, Lexa had a crimson top under a leather jacket.

“…Daddy?” Lexa choked out

Before they could blink Viktor had stepped forward and enveloped both Lexa and Clarke into a tight hug.

“It’s ok girls. I’m here now. I’m here and we have much to discuss."

 

\--

 

Thelonious quickly excused himself and the group of Indra, Octavia, Raven, Clarke, Lexa and Viktor made their way up the elevator to the top floor.

"That was quite a display of power Clarke. Your mother did worry that exposing you to a larger concentration of vamipirc hormones may help awaken the full potential of your half-blooded state. Are you sure you're ok? "

All eyes were on her and she looked down embarrassed. "Yeah i'm fine just a bit of a headache and uh, sorry about earlier."

The older man let out a hearty chuckle, "Please Clarke it's hardly any fault of yours. We knew this might happen, though not on this scale certainly. We should have planned better."

Octavia looked confused as the elevator neared it's destination. 

"Was it really that big of a deal that she made everyone freeze?"

Viktor rested a hand on his chin contemplating, "How to explain...think of it this way. What Clarke just did is a power called compulsion. Very few vampires are able to successfully use this power. That is because the only way to get a vampire to submit to compulsion is to be at a stronger level than them. And essentially Clarke, a half-blood, is stronger than everyone that was in the vicinity. Even Indra who is older than me give or take half a century."

At their new looks Clarke didn't think she could handle anymore awed filled glances in her direction.

Viktor seemed to catch on and change the subject. "Before we continue much further I just need to do two things. The first..."

He walked pass them into the open elevator door and onto a small room with two couches, a coffee table and a doorway. Unlocking the door he led them straight into a luxurious pent house. 

"O pinch me i'm dreaming."

"If you are Rae then so am I. Screw Scandinavian medieval palaces this is like ten times better." 

to the far side in front of them were floor to ceiling windows that Raven swore led to a balcony. In front the windows, near the middle of the room, was an assortment of 3 couches, a lazyboy and 3 bean bag chairs all surrounding a flat screen TV, mounted on the right side of the room. To the left 2 steps went to the open kitchen area where stainless steel and granite awaited them. The counter was surrounded on the outside by bar stools and directly in front to the left of the room was a huge dining table and a grand piano.

While they all gaped at the luxurious abode Viktor strode up to Octavia, inclining his head.

"Octavia, you'll have to forgive them. Compulsion couldn't stop him from falling in love, certainly not with his soul bound. And the other, he always did everything to protect his sister. But the compulsion could stop them from telling you anything about us."

At her look of pure confusion he snapped his fingers and two figures appeared next to him, kneeling. She heard Lexa gasp and instantly put Viktor's words and the context of the situation together right before they made to stand.

Octavia stumbled back two steps a hand around her mouth. "Bellamy?...Lincoln? No, I left you guys back in DC."

The guilt on the two young men's faces was palpable. They could see how much this hurt. It wasn't like what Clarke and Lexa went through, being lied to their whole lives just to learn the truth due to someone's twisted idea to turn one of them. No in this case she was the one that had been lied to by the people she trusted the most in this world. And sure they had no control over it but it still hurt like shit.

Viktor and Indra watched on, one in sadness, the other feigning indifference to allow the group it's privacy. 

Lincoln outstretched a hand to reach for her but was stopped by Bellamy who shook his head with a jaw clenched and slowly approached the girl being consoled by Raven. She released the shaking girl into her brother's strong grip. Meanwhile the three friends rounded on Viktor and Lincoln. Clarke stepped forward first, her protective nature guiding the quest for answers.

"I think we're gonna need more of an answer than that uncle Vic."

"Of course. As you know you are a fairly young generation of half-bloods...well you were Lexa, you still are Clarke. As a show of support for the reigning sovereigns decision to further test the benefits and repercussions of being born half-blood, other lesser clans decided to try as well. A half-blooded vampire can only be born from a human and a full-blood, a half-blood and a full-blood or two half-bloods. So far as we can tell, a half-blood and a human breed only humans."

"The Blake clan matriarch, Octavia and Bellamy's mother, found her soul bound in a human." The older vampire drifted over to the couches, standing in front of the TV while the friends huddled onto the couch in the middle. 

Octavia still curled up in her brother's arms, Lincoln stood behind the couch worriedly staring at her.

"So then Octavia is..." Raven spoke up but Lexa furrowed her brows

"But she doesn't have the scent of a vampire anywhere near her, half-blood or otherwise. She can't be."

"You're right Lexie. Your friend is a human but her brother was in fact born a half-blood. After some complications controlling his blood lust we turned him into a full-blood to help stabilize his genes. He has more control now, obviously or I wouldn't have let him anywhere near you all. Lincoln was born and bred as one of our warriors in the old guard. Specializing in the medical side of field training. He is one of our best upcoming trainees. Your mothers Clarke, Lexa, thought it best to situate him near enough to be of any assistance just in case. About a decade ago we got word that the supernatural hunters were attempting to make a comeback and we wanted to be careful."

"His love for you though, Octavia is very real. He nearly killed himself trying to defy his compulsion."

the young girl raised her head from Bellamy's chest and looked behind her. Lincoln was blushing a bit but nodded when their eyes met. 

"Perhaps we should relax a bit, have lunch and give everything time to settle."

As Viktor made to give them privacy Clarke shot up and stopped him, "Wait what was the other thing you wanted to talk about? You said there were two things."

"Ah yes! The second thing really it's up to you. We could talk about the odds that she did it like Abby suggested or we could just visit her and have a chat, compel her to speak true if necessary."

"Wait who are we talking about?" Raven asked 

"Costia, of course."

 


	6. It's So Sad To Think About The Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about compulsion, where the heck has Anya been this whole time? Oh and cute childhood clexa fluff thanks to off2Polis and lordofdeathn

 

It had been a lot to take in. While Octavia tried to absorb her new knowledge and attempted to hash things out with her boyfriend and her brother, Viktor suggested the others rest. Their flight was long and Clarke’s rather impressive display had left the girl drained. Showing Raven and the blonde to his spare rooms he pulled Lexa aside for a moment.

“You have found your soul bound.”

Seeing no reason to lie to her father and with the fact that he hadn’t asked it as a question, she responded with a low nod.

He grew contemplative at that, “Hmm, your mothers had omitted that information though we had guessed from early on that you two would be bound, but in half-blooded states it can be hard to sense the connection. Very few do. Although with your lack of knowledge of your people it could have happened long before you turned into a full-blood. Tell me, when did you begin to feel a strong draw to her?”

This was a matter that perplexed Lexa, “I don’t quite understand…I’ve have always wanted to be with Clarke, always sought her company from the time we met as children in that park years ago and went to get ice cream. Ever since then you and mom met her parents and like you always like to remind us, we’ve been inseparable since. So when did I first feel a draw to her? I’d have to say the first time I saw her.”

Her father cocked his head at that, a mannerism she instantly recognized as something Clarke would tease her for, “Let’s try something else then. When did you first realize what your felt for her was…more than friendly?”

Lexa ran her hair through her wild mane and paced frustrated. Feelings definitely weren’t her strong suite and talking about it with her father of all people, a father she only recently learned was alive, not really what she had in mind when she took this journey to figure out who turned her into a full-blood.

“I don’t know dad. I…I mean I’ve always kind of had these feelings and…she’s never _just_ been my friend. She could never just be my friend. She’s Clarke.”

She threw her hands up at a loss. It was impossible to pinpoint when her feelings changed because honestly they never truly did. They grew, stronger but there was never really a change.

He sighed and, resting a hand on the small of her back, led his daughter out to the balcony.

“I was afraid of that. Lexa…what exactly did your mother tell you about your history? About the Woods and Griffin clans specifically? Did she sugar coat it? Say we were their guards? Friends even?”

“Weren’t you? You and Jake?”

“Oh we learned to be friends. It took a bit of convincing. Luckily for you girls Abby isn’t like her mother. The old matriarch of the Griffin clan.”

“I’m…confused. Are the members of the Woods clan not the protectors of the sovereign family of vampires?”

Her father let out a sarcastic laugh and turned his gaze to the sky line.

“We have always been their protectors but at first…not by choice. Lexa we were essentially their slaves for a long time, forced to do their every bidding while under the matriarch’s compulsion.”

Lexa gasped, shaking her head, “No, Abby would never-“

“Abby had little choice. She was a child brought up in this world, viewing what was done to us, your people, as a birthright of sorts. If course after she grew up and matured she found it to be wrong. She gave us a choice. We didn’t have to bend the knee any longer, we were given proper jobs and status befitting our people. After all, our clan is just as old as the blood of the Kane’s and Jaha’s. We became the policing force. As people that were oppressed…we would be the best equipped to ensure others never abused their powers or risked exposing the rest of our people.”

“I- “

“Never knew, yes that was precisely the point. There was a reason we allowed you both to remain obliviously blissful of the inner workings of our kind, but now someone has seen it fit to tamper with the years of carefully laid groundwork we put in to ensure you would have happy and normal lives until Clarke was called to lead our people.”

“Well then, if it’s been finally resolved, why do you sound so against the idea of Clarke being my soul bound? She would never go back to the old ways, even with her newfound power of compulsion. She’s a kind and loyal friend. She’s selfless and is always trying to do whatever she can to help people. She’s a good person dad.”

Looking back on it, through the eyes of a five year old the strained relationship with the adults never seemed to be anything of import to the young girls. As far as Lexa could remember they had always been friendly albeit maybe there were times when their smiles were too forced and they acted a tad too polite to be considered comfortable.

“For all our sakes, I hope so. You know it was fairly obvious that you two were bound, looking back on it. You were always there when each other needed you most. And you always seemed to know when something was wrong with the other too. It was remarkable really. Anya always rolled her eyes at you, saying you were too cute for words. I imagine she was too angry about everything to come out and see me…?”

“Afraid so dad. Just…give her time. Let her mend things with mom at home and then I’m sure she’ll be on the next flight here.”

Viktor nodded, a deep regret in his eyes, “If there was ever anything I regretted…it was leaving you girls.  You and Anya…and yes even Clarke became my whole world. But our people needed me in Jake’s stead and-“

Lexa cut him off with a tight embrace, “I know dad. I know.”

 

\--

 

_The adults were talking, ‘so-see-alizing’ as her mother had called it. Clarke had slipped away just a minute ago when a yucky little bug flew by. Lexa thought bugs were gross and some of them could bite but Clarke didn’t mind so long as they were pretty._

_Anya was neutral on the whole thing. She’d rather type on her fancy new cell phone and watch videos than play with the younger kids. Though she always had an eye out for them just in case._

_Seeing her parents were busy with their grown up stuff Lexa sneaked away from the park benches towards the trees where she saw the blonde crouched precariously on a tree root, staring pointedly at the bark. Looking closer she shivered at the icky creepy crawly ants and had to pull Clarke away before her hand got too close._

_“Clarke! They can bite you!”_

_“But Lex look. They’re all working to pick up da crumbs an take em to the little hole in the tree.”_

_The gap in her side teeth gave Clarke a little lisp that Lexa had grown quite used to. Sometime before she turned six, a fall on a concrete basketball court made her have to get them pulled out. She was hurt and crying and as soon as her parents got her back home she ran all the way to Lexa’s treehouse and refused to talk to anyone else for a whole week._

_Lexa had gotten some string and braided them bracelets with little beads she found and Clarke loved it so much she ran straight to Auntie Aly and Uncle Vic to show them before running home to show her own parents. That same night she ran all the way back to Lexa because she forgot to thank her properly and ended up exhausted in Lexa’s bed. According to the blonde no one had ever made something just for her and that made her love it even more. It was blue like her eyes and had brown beads woven into it._

_Even now Lexa remembered having to sneak into her mother’s room to get the string and beads as she held Clarke’s wrist to drag her away from the nasty bugs and towards the kids side of the park with the fun swings and tiny see saw._

_Taking a break from the swings Lexa went to the bathroom only to return with no Clarke in sight. Sighing she ran off to find the adults who were looking for them so they could leave. This only drew another sigh from Lexa and she decided to try the far side of the park to see if maybe Clarke saw the ice cream truck._

_She smacked her head as her best friend climbed up the giant metal slide. “Clarke! That’s the big kid slide! We aren’t supposed to be on it!” Despite her annoyance she was quite worried for the girl. The slide was high and Clarke was never known for staying upright…even on flat ground._

_“It’s no fair the big kids get all the fun! You deserve fun too Lexie!”_

_“This s’not about fun! You could get hurt!”_

_At just that moment a gust of wind blew and the tiny seven year old held tightly to the metal bars._

_“Clarke!”_

_“I’m fine! I’m coming down!”_

_Lexa let out a relieved grin as the younger girl, “Only by like 3 months”, climbed down the slide ladder._

_That was when her foot missed a rung and her hands slipped unable to adjust to the sudden weight on them. Luckily Lexa had superb reflexes for her age and was ready to catch her bridal style, somehow managing to stay upright._

_Clarke looked up from her best friends arms in wonder, “Lexa you saved me!”_

_“Of course silly, you’re not falling if I can help it.”_

_She pressed a warm kiss to the brunette’s check leaving Lexa dazed and frozen at the unfamiliar warmth in her cheeks. Clarke easily climbed out of her arms, “You’re like a real life super hero now huh?”, Lexa could do nothing but press a hand to her flushed cheek as Clarke grabbed the other one and led them over to their amused parents._

_“Guys Lexa’s like the awesome-emnest person ever! She caught me like the heroes in cartoons and she’s so strong and-“_

_“We know love we saw the whole thing.” Jake said with a grin_

_Anya shook her head but couldn’t help the smile at her dorky sister._

_As Clarke babbled and they walked to Viktor’s van Lexa didn’t register much though their parents did. The mothers exchanged knowing looks while the fathers looked on with worried but tentative grins._

 

\--

 

“So you’ve been a vampire this entire time?”

“No. No of course not O, not a true vampire anyway.” Bellamy sat beside his sister on the living room couches trying his best to appease her and answer any questions she had.

“You have to understand, mother was a wreck when she lost her soul bound, I was unstable genetically. I couldn’t control the blood lust and I could have killed people, hurt them. I almost did. That was the only reason they made me a full-blood. But you are still human. The vampiric genes are completely recessive in your blood which isn’t unheard of considering only our mother was a full-blood vampire and father was a human who was then turned into a vampire and later killed by the hunters.”

“So then when you found Clarke…unconscious in her home…?”

“I never even thought to guess that Lexa was turned at the time I figured someone had planned an attack on the sovereign clan, but lack of significant bruising or other fatal injuries suggested maybe she really did just hit her head…then I saw the bite marks. As soon as she was safely in the hospital with Lincoln on lookout I told Abby and she said she’d handle it. I know you were worried and scared believe me I was too but I was under compulsion not to tell you O. You have to understand it’s not something you can fight. Neither of us can.”

He said gesturing to Lincoln who sat on the armchair beside them, cradling Octavia’s hand in his own.

From beside them Indra nodded in agreement, “Your brother is right. To resist a compulsion feels like one is slowly dying. It can lead to actual death if it occurs for too long.”

“So then our mother, is she really…”

“Yes. She died a few years after you were born like I’ve told you. She took her own life. By then…it got to the point where I feared hurting you in my blood lust. After all you are human. Thankfully Viktor and the Woods clan lived in the area, when we were only two neighborhoods away from Clarke. They helped me, and I’ve been training as a royal guard member for a little over a year now. Lincoln’s been in it for almost a decade.”

“But wait I don’t understand. Humans can produce half-bloods?

Lincoln squeezed her hand, catching her attention, “It had long been thought not. Your brother is an extremely rare exception that has only been reproduced on one other occasion with the same effects. Very unstable genes. The other half-blood child of a vampire and human died almost immediately after birth.”

“Our mother was one of the few who supported Abby’s movement. To try and help integrate us better into the human world while maintaining our heritage with half-blood breeding and with freeing those who were made slaves under compulsion.”

Octavia smiled at that, “She sounded like a good woman, even if she lost her way in the end.”

“She was, and I sense a great deal of her strength in you.” Indra rested an arm on the girl’s shoulder, “It was a heavy blow to lose the Blake clan matriarch. It will be an even bigger blow when you and your brother are assimilated into one of the other clans. The balance of power could prove detrimental to Abigail and her daughter when she steps up.”

“Indra…” Both Lincoln and Bellamy growled out a warning

“Wait, why can’t Bellamy carry on as the leader of our clan?”

He attempted to calm his sister who had jumped up from her seat, “That is not our way Octavia. Only women have ever been the figure head of a clan. And without a female vampire in this generation from the Blake clan we’d have no choice.”

“Well then make me a vampire.”

“Octavia, please.” She turned from Indra to Bellamy’s pleading face, “O, you don’t know what you have to go through. It’s one of the worse pains imaginable and I was a half-blood. There’s a reason not too many humans are turned into true vampires anymore and Abby has tried to incorporate breeding as a way to repopulate our numbers. There is never a guarantee a human can survive a turning.”

“Your brother is right Octavia. I have seen many humans die or turn crazed in the process.” She saw Lincoln’s furrowed brow and her brother was literally begging her not to but…if it could potentially help Clarke in the long run…Clarke who had given up so much for her when they were younger, who was the strong female figure she never had to look up to. She walked her through her first feelings and her period. She held her during her first break up and she was there for her and Raven when they were almost raped after being drugged at a club. If she could in any way repay that…

“It is just a thought of course gentlemen. If she wants to grow into her full heritage, her full potential…that is her decision. She should simply know all that is at stake before she decides. Now that she has entered our world, she has a right to know the whole truth.”

 

\--

 

Lexa left the talk with her father not really knowing how to feel. She knew there was no way Clarke would have approved of her grandmother’s laws. She knew that for a fact. Now she was more concerned with whether or not Costia had anything to do with her turning. Because if she had somehow escaped from her father’s trained guards just to turn her then she had no idea what that could mean. Why had she done it? Would she be a threat to Clarke? There were others that feared the potential power of the next heir to the sovereign family. Could that have been the reason for the attack? If it wasn't Costia maybe whoever it was thought that by turning Lexa she herself might become blood crazed like Wells and end up killing the one she felt sworn to protect. This had yet to be seen and tiring herself with questions she had no answers to would be a waste of time.

Something she had told Clarke often.

Speaking of, she had just climbed to the second story of her father’s penthouse where the spare beds were situated and she peaked in seeing Raven was completely knocked out. Lights on, TV on, thankfully it seemed she took a shower and changed into her packed pajamas. She smiled silently closing the door after turning off the TV and bedside lamp.

Making her way down the hall she stopped at the next room over and peered inside. Clarke dozed peacefully but Lexa knew it wasn’t a deep sleep. Maybe she had sensed her unease at her father’s lack of trust in the girl she loved, maybe she was uneasy about the display of power she showed earlier. But she could tell rest wasn’t coming easy to the blonde.

She quickly dashed to her designated room, grabbing pajamas and changing before running back to Clarke’s side. Glancing at the clock she saw the whole endeavor had taken just a few seconds. She sighed, she would have to get used to restraining herself and her speed in the public eye. The last few days holed up with Anya and then Clarke were simple enough but she was going to have to learn how to properly control herself.

Anya!

She face palmed. She knew she had forgotten something. Going back to her room she grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket and dialed the first contact she had logged.

**_“Bout time Lexie.”_ **

Lexa sighed in relief, at least Anya didn’t seem mad, **_“Fucking hell I thought something had happened. You don’t fly off into vampire territory and forget to give me a call to know you’re at least still living.”_**

But then what did she know, “Technically not living, well not in that sense and-“

**_“Lexa…”_ **

“Sorry, sorry. Things have just been…hectic and crazy and- at least tell me you and mom talked a bit more over lunch.”

**_“Oh yeah we had a riveting discussion over pasta and breadsticks trying to salvage our relationship after she and Abby barged in and they told me all about how she lied to us our whole lives.”_ **

“Anya…I know this is hard. It’s a lot to take in for sure but...she’s our mother.”

She heard the defeated sigh as if she was in the room with her, **_“I know baby sis and I’ll try ok. I promise. I already invited her to lunch tomorrow. This time a more public setting so I won’t be tempted to-“_**

“Please don’t finish that sentence. They were trying to protect us, all of us. They would have told us in time.”

Anya scoffed, **_“Oh I’m sure. Tell me would they have waited before or after me and all our friends began turning gray haired and senile?”_**

It was something her sister and Clarke had in common. Trust issues and a very stubborn streak when it came to lies and forgiveness.

"An."

**_“Look I’m sorry. I will try. For you and for the sake of keeping this apparently still very much WHOLE family together…I will try Lexa.”_ **

“That’s all I ask. Dad sends his love.”

**_“Yeah? Yeah…I don’t know how long it’ll take to get used to the concept of him being…well…not dead.”_ **

“Honestly…I didn’t believe it till I saw him.”

**_“Yeah well it’s getting late sis. Send Clarke my love and tell dad…I’ll try to see him soon.”_ **

“Ok.”

It had been quite a battle the day after Abby and Aliza told Clarke and Lexa about their true heritage and explained what had happened to them.

They had propositioned Lexa in the early hours of the morning, while Clarke slept. Together they went over to Anya’s and explained everything. It was only Lexa’s intervention that kept her apparently human sister at bay from hurting herself. 

After returning home and explaining it all to Clarke the two spent that day with their older sister. Because for Clarke that’s what she was. They were all family. Apparently a big messed up family full of shit lies and secrets and damn vampires and when the fuck did this become twilight?

Anya’s words not theirs

Anyway she threw the thought away from her head and nimbly retraced her steps to Clarke, pulling back the covers she climbed in. Wrapping her front around Clarke’s back, bringing a hand to hold her waist steady. She heard the moment her breathing changed and Clarke turned in her arms.

Her eyes never opened but she nuzzled in closer to Lexa’s neck and pressed a kiss there grunting.

Lexa chuckled, bringing a hand to stroke her blonde locks and held a kiss to her forehead, “Get some sleep. I’m here, you’re safe.”

It was something she learned to say after Jake died. When he was no longer there to keep her nightmares at bay or help her when she couldn’t rest her mind.

“mmmLex…”

“Ssshhh. We’ll talk in the morning ok? Anya sends her love.”

“mmmm love ‘er and….you.”

“I love you too.”

Feeling her breathing finally slow she let out a breath. Clarke’s legs tangling with her own. She could feel the brush of braided cotton and beads by her ankle and grinned, supporting Clarke with one hand she leaned down to quickly undo the blue bracelet with brown beads and placed it onto the bedside table next to her matching green one.

 

\--

 

_Clarke was angry at her. No scratch that Clarke was M.A.D, mad. And she couldn’t for the life of her understand why._

_Anya sighed watching her sister pathetically mope around their house for the 5 th day that week. Sure Clarke and Lexa had their little fights, it was only natural human nature to not agree on everything._

_But this was something else entire and mother was far too busy being the CEO of whatever it was she was CEO of to deal with their girl drama now that dad’s death left her to deal with the entire company._

_So Anya sucked it up and strode over to the sad pile of tears curled up on her bed._

_She prodded it carefully with her fingers almost afraid to wake the beast. Seeing no response she nodded resolutely, hey she had tried, and bounded out the bedroom but soon found herself dragging her feet back inside._

_With a loud sigh she tried again, this time harder and garnered a whimper. A tangled mess of hair peering over her blankets at the dirty blonde._

_“…Clarke hates me.” Before the waterworks could begin anew Anya sunk down into the bed by her sister and pulled her into an awkward side hug. “…there, there.”_

_Lexa threw an eyebrow up as if to say, really? And Anya could only shrug. Ok logic time._

_“Come on Lexie. There’s no way Clarke could ever hate you.”_

_Hearing her barely restrain a sob she turned her head to hide the eye roll that was like a reflex to her when it came to the two obliviously in love weirdos._

_“Look Lexa. Clarke loves you.”_

_“Not right now she doesn’t.”_

_She just had to inherit the Woods family stubbornness_

_“Well why do you think she hates you?”_

_Sniff, “I dunno.”_

_“Well what did you do?”_

_“Nothing! I don’t know.”_

_She had gotten worked up enough for her entire torso to become unveiled from the bed covers._

_“Well then I’m gonna need you two little Einsteins to actually use that word called ‘communication’ so you can at least know why you’re fighting.”_

_“What if she doesn’t wanna see me?”_

_“Well I dunno. She seemed really happy when you made her that bracelet a few years ago. Maybe take her something as like a peace offering?”_

_Lexa was still for a moment contemplating before she launched herself at her sister, “Thanks An, you’re the best.”_

_“I know. Tell the kid I say hi and send her my love after you bozo’s make up ok?”_

_“Ok.”_

_\--_

The next morning was uneventful enough, Octavia almost chocked on her tea when Clarke came out in a tank top.

Raven cackled next to her while attempting to hit her back to save her from herself.

Lexa and Clarke looked on perplexed at the display, Lincoln was in the corner blushing and pointedly avoiding their eyes. Thankfully Viktor, Bellamy and Indra seemed absent for whatever reason.

Raven finally calmed enough to form a coherent sentence, “As we said previously, If there was ever any doubt about Lexa being a vampire before…” before breaking down into more giggles

Clarke turned noticing the blush on her girlfriend’s cheeks, thought back to their heated make out session just moments ago, and quickly put together what was happening. Excusing herself she slowly walked back to her room and replaced her tank top with a t-shirt that more than covered her neck.

Octavia smirked while the blonde was gone, “So Lexa…”

“Shut it.”

“I-“

“Both of you. Zip it.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Shutting up.”

By the time Clarke had come back her friends were steadily cowering under her girlfriend’s glare. She grinned, giving her a quick peck before they all dug into their food and got bathed for the day.

If Viktor noticed Clarke’s high collared jacket despite it being the beginning of Fall, he said nothing of it. I mean he was basically known for always wearing his trench coat. Bellamy however made to question it but Octavia shook her head frantically and Lexa’s glare had him mimicking zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key.

They all squeezed into the elevator before Viktor inserted a key and entered a special code. The next thing they knew they were heading down.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac: So good? Bad? This was mainly on me because i thought of most of the plot past the last two chapters to this finale we got soon so...  
> Next chapter Costia and friends...


	7. You & I (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well then how the heck do you think Costia snuck out, bit Lexa, and then snuck back in?”
> 
> “I never thought she did but as far as motives go, she’s the only lead we have on someone that may want Lexa turned.”
> 
> Clarke faced Viktor then, “Why would she want that though? If the turning was so bad it made her get locked up here?”
> 
> Viktor shrugged at that, “According to your mothers it’s because she still loves this one.”
> 
> No one had to guess at who he was referring to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note it's Rated M for reasons, nothing violent or graphic a bit of blood mentioned and vampire smut

The descent was…not necessarily awkward but…yeah ok it was pretty fucking awkward. The short trip mainly consisted of everyone trying to avoid the charged glances between a certain brunette and her blonde best friend turned girlfriend.  The other occupants of said elevator had subconsciously shifted to the right side, leaving the couple much of a berth as possible in the enclosed space. Raven was smirking at their side of the lift. Lincoln, Bellamy and Ryder were blushing and gazing steadily at the floor. Octavia exchanged teasing glances with Raven. Indra and Viktor remained stoic though the man did adopt a tiny half smirk very reminiscent of Lexa’s own.

Despite his reservations with the Griffin clan in general he did trust his daughter’s judgement. And he did practically help raise Clarke as his own.

Clarke watched as The numbers went past floor 2…1…0…B…W…B001…B002 all the way to B032. A stereotypical ding signaling their arrival.

This time the sight greeting them as they stepped off the elevator was much more reminiscent of the fact that they were involved in some supernatural vampire shit.

“Well then...” Raven breathed out, I mean the penthouse was lovely don’t get her wrong, she’d take it over this dark, underground scene from a horror movie any day.

The exited the elevator into a dark cavern, they could hardly see two steps in front of them.

Viktor stepped forward and snapped his fingers. Hidden torches on the wall lit up in a strange green flame. Lincoln and Bellamy took point, each grabbing a torch, as they walked down endlessly winding hallways that even Raven with her genius would have a hard time not getting immediately lost without the others.

Though Octavia would never admit her anxiousness, the grip she had on Raven’s red leather jacket said otherwise.

Looking back Viktor recalled the accident that led to Raven’s slight limp and sighed at his own ill-mannered behavior.

“My apologies, I quite forgot how long this route could be without our natural endurance and speed. I do hope you girls won’t mind but this could take days at a normal human’s pace.”

“Days wha- woah there big guy!”

Raven exclaimed feeling her legs leave the floor and she looked up to find herself in Bellamy’s arms. Looking aside he saw Octavia in Lincoln’s arms and saw Lexa growling at Ryder before she picked up Clarke herself.

“Try to tuck in your chins girls and maybe close your eyes, though Clarke should be fine. Bellamy and Lincoln will support your necks.”

“Ummm what are we doing?” Lincoln shot the girl a smile of reassurance, “Just speeding up the process.”

Doing as she was bid she curled her head in and closed her eyes. Lincoln brought a hand up to hold the back of her neck, the other arm still firmly under her legs, cradling her to his chest.

“Ok whenever you’re ready…Lincoln?...Guys.”

A sharp blast of wind and the strangest feeling as if she was on a roller-coaster was all she felt.

Looking up the youngest brunette was met with everyone’s amused grins and found a door embedded into the stone walls.

Putting her down gently Lincoln smiled, “we’re here.”

Opening the door was like stepping into a military base. Men and women stood at attention in groups as other men and women screamed orders at them, further away another group was running laps on the underground field they apparently had. Not that they could be seen by the human eye currently.

Viktor spread his arms in pride, “Welcome to the old guard security complex. This is the central station and training grounds for the law enforcers of the vampire community.”

“The Woods Clan members.” Lexa commented, Viktor nodded at her keen observation, many of the men and women had similar bone structures or brunette hair. Though there were others that bore no resemblance to either Lexa, Viktor or Aliza.

“You remembered, not all are of our clan like Lincoln and Bellamy, but most reside in this building yes. We act as the leaders of the security force. That’s why everyone up there knew who you were when you walked in Clarke. To most you and Lexa are a secret, your appearance at least. The upper levels serve as living areas, in the lower ones we train, attend to other work matters and house prisoners. Hence the extensive maze we just went through. Without exact knowledge of the correct path, even with enhanced speed a vampire would die without any sustenance to feed upon. And that is assuming they make it past their guards and then the rest of our force.”

Noticing their leader enter with his daughter and the daughter of the sovereign family they all stopped what they were doing and turned to bow their heads in unison.

Viktor nodded at them and motioned for his daughter and Clarke to do the same. Only after their nods did the activity resume.

A shirtless man with dark black hair but the seemingly genetic tanned Woods Clan skin appeared before them. He was noticeably older than the other vampires they had met thus far with grey edges in his hair and his beard.

“Brother, we’ve been expecting you, though we thought you to be a few more days away from meeting with us.” He clasped hands with the man, “The girls wish this to be behind them a soon as possible and I am inclined to agree Gustus.”

“Brother?” Lexa spoke up hesitantly

Viktor turned, “Yes, there are many of our clan, our family that you have yet to meet Lexa. Meet Gustus, your mother’s eldest brother.”

Lexa outstretched a hand, attempting to clasp his arm as her father had but the bear of a man pulled her into his muscled body and gave a friendly squeeze. “I have heard much about you Leksa, we have plenty of time to meet each other properly later. For now, you wish to see Costia I believe.”

Clarke smiled at the interaction, Gustus still retained a strong accent that would sometimes come out in Lexa or Anya when either of them were upset or just generally emotional. From the smile on their faces it seemed they would get along just fine.

At his brother’s nod Gustus led them away from the open training area, grabbing a shirt as he passed.

“So I’m assuming this Costia chick is…what here, a trainee? A member of the force?” Raven questioned

Gustus shook his head, maintaining eye contact with Raven, “No, I’m afraid that goufa is quite troubled.  She hasn’t truly committed any crimes but her turning was violent enough that with the emotional trauma, we decided it better she be institutionalized. She is not with our more violent people. Just those that are…mentally ill.”

“Hold up a minute, you got this super cool inescapable fortress filled with law enforcing vampires, and hidden tunnels with magical green fire and the works.” Octavia said gesturing wildly,

Viktor nodded patiently.

“Well then how the heck do you think Costia snuck out, bit Lexa, and then snuck back in?”

Viktor sighed “I never thought she did but as far as motives go, she’s the only lead Abby and Aliza have on someone that may want Lexa turned.”

Clarke faced Viktor then, “Why would she want that though? If the turning was so bad it made her get locked up here?”

Viktor shrugged at that, “According to your mothers it’s because she still loves this one and wants to be with her.”

No one had to guess at who he was referring to

 

\--

 

Leading them to yet another elevator they exited to a much more peaceful scene. People dressed as nurses in colorful scrubs and others in ordinary clothing. Most didn’t spare them a glance as Gustus led them past what seemed to be their rec room.

“I know where she will be. She and her friends tend to collect in the courts.”

Finally stopping at a lighted indoor basketball court Lexa’s eyes widened and Clarke gasped.

There she was, her ex. Her ex she had thought long dead, because of her. All because she didn’t give enough to their relationship so Costia decided to end it. Leading to what she thought was the loss of not only the girl but also her father, Viktor. They were observing her through a one way glass, watching her laugh. Though what was maybe more shocking for Lexa, and even Clarke, was who she was with.

 There was another girl there, of slight build with wild curly hair, whose brown skin looked extremely pale and fragile who laughed as she dunked the ball over Costia’s head and before they could blink had the ball back on the other side of the court smirking. Of course the full-bloods followed their movements as normal. That was when she was tackled by a dark moving figure and suddenly a young African American male was dribbling and seemed to be teasing the girls.

That young man was Wells. Seeing his two girls eyes swell with unshed tears, Viktor opened the door and entered with them, signaling the others to stay behind.

Clarke ran at her shocked friend who was barely registering what was happening. Lexa not far behind. Costia froze and the other girl looked on confused while Viktor monitored them from the closed door.

“Hey there, our knight in shining armor.” Lexa punched him lightly on the elbow, wary of her strength but he rolled his wet eyes at her

“Hey there Commander…Princess.”

 

“Peregrine maybe give us a moment? This is a family matter.”

Wells who had finally relaxed and began crying into Clarke’s blonde locks pulled back hesitantly but not fully.

“All due respect sir, she is our family.”

Costia nodded, still remaining quiet and Viktor nodded his acceptance. “Very well.”

Pivoting on her heel Lexa peeled her eyes away from her other childhood best friend Wells and looked to her ex-girlfriend cautiously.

“Cos.”

She stiffened feeling the sudden weight on her chest. She stood awkwardly, bringing one hand to pat her back.

“I knew you’d come for me once they told you the truth.” She looked up at Lexa with a teary smile but paused when she saw her frown and sensed the glare from Clarke behind them. Lexa gently pushed her away but the rejection still stung.

Clarke shuffled away from Wells with a few choice words in mind but Lexa shot her a look begging her to trust her, “What do you mean you knew I’d come?”

Wiping her tears she sniffed, “Well once they told you about this part of your world and that I wasn’t dead I figured, you’d at least come to visit.”

Seeing their suspicious glances the darker skinned girl sniffed the air in apprehension and froze, “Wait, why are you a full-blood? Your dad said you and Clarke weren’t to be changed until later on in life when Abby stepped down.”

Wells looked surprised and gave Clarke a sniff which drew a low growl from Lexa even though she wasn’t looking at them. But he got the message and smirked _‘About damn time you two.’_

“You’re still a half.” He said addressing Clarke, “But she’s a full…were you two attacked?”

He asked, features turning angry and serious.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out. Costia…did you change me so that I would come here and see you? I know the past you, the human you would never do that but you’ve been through a trauma and-“

“Lexa-!” Wells stepped forward but Costia rose to her own defense

“No! Fuck no Lexa! That experience was the worst pain I have ever gone through. I wouldn’t put someone I loved through that kind of agony.”

The brunette saw the sincerity in her words and looked to Clarke who also nodded in agreement.

The blonde groaned looking up to the metal ceiling above them, “So we’re right back to knowing absolutely nothing.” The movement was enough for the collar of her jacket to move ever so slightly and revealed one of the hickeys she had been so desperate to hide from uncle Vik.

Costia saw it and it suddenly clicked what with Lexa's scent being the only one all over the blonde, “So you and Clarke…”

Lexa gave a shallow nod with her eyes, “You always said I was never truly there 100% for you. That you weren’t my priority, and you were right Cos. My priority is Clarke. It’s always been Clarke.”

She gave a small laugh meeting Clarke’s blue eyes with her own amber ones, “I think deep down…I always knew.”

“What’s with all these somber faces?” Thelonious and two other males entered the room balancing six cups between them. Wells, Peregrine and Costia smiled and relieved him of his burden

“Hey there squirt.”

“Logan! Buck! I didn’t expect to see you guys today.”

Viktor leaned down to whisper in Lexa’s ear, “Thelonious’ eldest sons.”

“They all look similar.”

“The same mother.  The Jaha matriarch, Patricia. She was a gem. We were all saddened when she died giving birth to her first human son.”

It made sense that he’d have more children considering he was apparently soon to be a century old. Logan seemed to take after his mother more than the other two and was the middle child. His complexion was slightly lighter than his brothers and his hair was spiked where theirs was curly like Thelonious, he was Wells height and built very thick. Lexa had no doubt of that raw muscle lay under his loose t-shirt. Buck had his hair buzzed off and was as tall as Thelonious. She saw a tattoo on his right forearm and the end of one that curled around his right ear.

“Thanks dad, you really didn’t have to.”

He patted Wells on his shoulder, “Nonsense, who else would remind you three to eat? When you get together I swear time no longer has meaning. My ladies, Griffin and Woods may we speak for a moment? Viktor?”

Clarke reached out, feeling the waves of unease pouring off of the older vampire but the three followed him outside.

“Those guys were so nice, and Clarke didn’t you say Wells was the sweetest and one of the most selfless guys you and Lexa knew? How the heck did he end up here?”

“His being here is my fault. He was born a human and would have died from a cardiovascular disease had I not turned him before his heart gave out. He was still so young, just eleven. You aren’t supposed to turn any human under the age of eighteen at least then they have a little more control over how their body works. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. I had already neglected him so much for the sake of our people I thought…giving him this new chance could be a way for us to start over. Give me more time to make up for the horrible father I was to my son by choosing my people over him.”

“But he went blood crazed, that’s what Abby said to me and Clarke. And his physical strength was greater than your own. You couldn’t stop him.”

“You’re right Lexa I couldn’t. That week the over 30 unsolved murders in the next town over were by his hand. He’s had an aversion to blood ever since which is why I continue to bring him lunch when he and his friends refuse. Still trying to avoid the very thing he needs to survive just makes him crave it more and hardly helps with his rehabilitation. If anything he’ll only be more uncontrolled around humans.”

“That’s why I was sensing so much unease from you. Because Raven and Octavia were right outside the door.”

Thelonious swallowed, “Yes exactly. And as for the girl.”

“You must know Costia would never think of doing such a thing. I’ve known that girl since her rebirth as one of us. She’s helped my son so much through his depression after he went into an uncontrolled blood frenzy. She may suffer from bad days, as do most of them but she’s a good kid. As is my son...If he could be compelled to get past his urges...”

“We talked of this already Thelonious.”

“Wait compelled? Like that weird shit Clarke did yesterday?”

“Yes Octavia that, ‘shit’ as you call it is one of the strongest powers a vampire can be gifted with. It is a common trait in the Griffin Clan. Handed down from one matriarch to the next. Abby’s been the first Griffin it has skipped in over 4 generations. Very rarely is it found in anyone outside of their clan. It was not uncommon for criminals with the want to get better but lack of a drive, to ask for sentence by compulsion wherein the Sovereign could choose to accept their plea and compel them to never commit the crime again or have them suffer their fate in prison.” Indra explained

“I can help them? Uncle Vic?”

He gave Thelonious a hard glare before turning to Clarke, “Theoretically yes, even as a half-blood with the level of power you demonstrated yesterday it could be possible. But Clarke you still have no idea how you did that. You need training. If you wrongly compelled him the ramifications could be catastrophic. For instance, telling Wells not to kill people for blood would be the same as compelling him to starve to death, his very body may end up rejecting his sustenance. That’s why a sentence by compulsion was so rarely accepted by the Griffins to begin with.”              

“But uncle if I can help them-“

“And that is a big if.”

“If I can…I want to. He’s also my best friend. And who knows how many others I may be able to help too if-”

“Clarke.” Viktor let out a heavy sigh, “This is precisely one of the reasons why your mother wanted to keep this from you as long as possible. As you saw yesterday, using your power can come with a giant toll on your spirit. Your soul. Outside you may remain encased in this physical body but on the inside, by compelling people against their natures you take on some of their toll. Even with the proper training it can be very dangerous for you.”

“Well then that decides it.”

Golden locks whipped around in a frenzy, “Lexa-“

“You heard my father Clarke. It’s too dangerous.”

Clarke paused and everyone gave them space watching them stare at each other almost like they were having a telepathic argument which, wouldn’t have been impossible expect for the fact that if Clarke was telepathic it had yet to be fully realized in her half-blood state.

Lexa tensed seeing Clarke prepare to make her case, “Tell me that if you had this same power you wouldn’t do the same to help him.”

“It’s not the same-“

“Like hell it isn’t!”

“But it ISN'T Clarke!”

“Ladies please.” Gustus said, coming to stand between them

Octavia, Bellamy and Raven were slack jawed never having witnessed the girls shouting at each other before let alone arguing. It was such a rare occurrence. Clarke almost seemed tuned in to Lexa’s every thought and Lexa only ever tried to keep her safe and happy. There really wasn’t much arguing to do with that kind of dynamic. But here they faltered because while Lexa wanted only to protect her Clarke was hellbent on helping others, especially their other best friend, thus putting herself at risk.

Indra rest her hand on Clarke’s shoulder to calm her but it only agitated Lexa’s inner vampire further making her whole body tense. Just when it looked like she may have lunged Viktor wrapped a strong arm around her from behind.

“That’s enough, both of you! I’m sorry I didn’t step in sooner but Lexa I’d forgotten how much of a new born you truly are. You cannot let you emotions and instincts control you. You are a Woods, of old and noble blood. Now calm yourself!”

“As it stands it wouldn’t work now anyway. Wells is old blood, his vampire’s dominant side has embraced the nobility in his blood. Yours hasn’t Lexa. That’s why you froze yesterday in the lobby when Thelonious and I didn’t. Clarke needs to be a full-blood accepting of her nobility and power for it to work and that won’t be happening anytime soon.”

Lexa snapped out of it, the red haze of the girl in potential danger of her own doing and seeing Indra approach her Clarke- _Clarke_ was slowly fading and she was left trembling in its wake.

_‘I-I almost…I could have hurt one of my father’s friends, Clarke could have been hurt as well. I could have hurt Clarke I…’_

Clarke looked at her as she always did, worried and knowing, she shook her head at her but Lexa wouldn’t listen.

“I need some air please.”

Viktor looked down at her in concern, “Of course. Thelonious take the girls back up to the penthouse with the others I’ll be there shortly.”

 

\--

 

Lexa and Viktor returned just past lunch time. Thelonious and his sons had stayed, the boys getting to know Raven and Octavia much to the chagrin of Bellamy and Lincoln. Clarke was far too concerned with Lexa and had locked herself away into the solitary confines of her room.

Satisfied her loneliness was punishment enough for the way she blew up at Lexa, though she still felt justified in her claim, there were better ways to discuss their opposing views. She had never yelled at her before. It just felt wrong and left her feeling an ache at the brunette’s absence.

She shot up from the carpeted floor when she felt that familiar pull letting her know Lexa was near. She rushed to the door finding an amused and timid vampire on the other side. Clarke pulled her in to a hard hug, inhaling deeply. The scent instantly calming something inside her.

“I’m sorry-“,  “I’m sorry I-“

They both stopped, laughing before drifting over to Clarke’s bed. Lexa sat up with Clarke perched on her side, clinging to her arm and subconsciously tracing her tattoos.

Neither is sure how long they sit, wrapped up in quiet contemplation before Lexa loudly exhales, “I am sorry though. I know I can’t protect you from everything but sometimes I can’t help myself and-“

 A brush of lips against her own cut her off, “I know and I’m sorry too. You were just worried and I can’t be mad at you for caring enough about me to worry.”

Lexa sighed as the earlier tension resolved and goosebumps appeared where Clarke’s fingers trailed on her right arm.

“If I knew the tattoos made you so entranced I would have gotten more.”

Clarke chuckled, pressing a kiss to where her fingers still circled the black ink, “It’s a shame full-bloods can’t get any. Your skin’s all different. Your genes ‘evolved’.” She said poking her side to tickle her lightly

Mimicking her mother’s posh accent Lexa began,” You are now an even greater being than you were before.”

They erupted into giggles.

“You know you never really let your accent come through anymore. Little Ms. Italian, Russian, English hybrid.”

Lexa grinned, “Remember the time you spent the entire summer refusing to speak English so you could learn Italian?”

“Oh I remember a lot about that summer. Especially helping you go shopping for your first bikinis.”

Clarke bit her lip while Lexa blushed, “Clarke!”

“What? I’m not blind. And we were hormonal teenagers how could I _not_ appreciate the view? Are you saying those times I caught you, you weren’t ogling me?”

She knew what the girl was up to, trying to get her all flustered but two could play at this game, “ben mi ricordo che stavo desiderando l'acqua così ho potuto aggrappano così senza soluzione di continuità per il vostro corpo.” 

 _"well I remember wishing I was the water so I could cling seamlessly to your body."_ hearing her thoughts translation made Clarke blush madly

“You little…”

Lexa found a hand in her hair, pushing her head forward as their tongues met. Lexa barely had time to get a word in to process what was happening because then Clarke was on her lap and her jacket and tank top was on the ground, somehow Lexa’s top had also vanished. She was released from the kiss breathless and dazed. But still had enough sense to look Clarke in the eyes, _‘Are you sure?’_

The nod was all it took before Lexa’s own lips began their trek, down a pale neck, sucking on the exposed cacophony of marks she had left earlier ensuring they would stay for another day. Clarke felt her empathetic abilities come alive as Lexa’s desire hit her in waves, fueling her own. When Lexa’s lips met her own is was every bit as passionate as she had remembered their first one to be. Clarke clung to her, making soft whimpering noises that tore down every last one of Lexa’s walls leaving her heart open and bare to be sheltered or shattered by the half-blood in her arms.

Lexa’s fingers traced the smooth skin on Clarke’s lower back and she felt the girl jump in her arms. Breaking off from their kiss she looked at her devilish smirk, watching Clarke stand up and pull down her pants and underwear before turning to reveal…a tattoo. It was purely black in color much like Lexa’s own and it almost mimicked a flame. It dipped following the curve of her lower back where it stopped before her butt and went up her left side stopping short under her boob.

Lexa knew her jaw was glued to the bed but she couldn’t help but be mesmerized. Every breath Clarke took and the tiny sway of her hips made the lines move in some sort of dance on the pale skin.

“That one trip with O and Raven, when you wanted to ‘make up’ for not telling them about the whole vampire thing sooner?”

“uh huh.” Clarke smirked at her from over her shoulder, oh she was good.

Lexa moved to the end of the bed and opened her legs allowing Clarke to settle between them before she traced the design with her tongue.

“Aaahhh.” Clarke threw her head back groaning at the new sensation. After a bit she cupped the back of Lexa’s head that was dangerously close to her breast and leaned down to recapture her plump lips, moving so her knees surrounded Lexa’s legs effectively straddling her.

She slowly trailed a finger up her inner thigh causing Clarke to break the kiss and moan in appreciation. Slowly searching her folds before circling her clit slowly,  “Mmm is this what you want Clarke? Vuoi che guardo come si guida le mie dita?”

_"You want me to watch as you ride my fingers."_

“Fuck”

Lexa watched the rise and fall of Clarke’s heaving breasts, keeping her hips steady as they pressed and relaxed on her hand. Grinding down hard to achieve the friction she so desperately sought.

Clarke slipped a knee over Lexa’s leg and pressed forward into her heat.

Lexa moaned finally pushing a finger in as she promised. Clarke was more than wet enough to accept the intruder as she slowly pumped inside the blonde. She pressed her mouth back to Clarke’s to suppress their sounds as much as possible.

The fluttering against her fingers increased, and Clarke found herself inexplicably needing something,

 

“More.” She managed to rasp, Lexa added another finger and increased her pace, her thumb flicking her clit in time with her strokes. All this combined with the undulating hips on her leg in between Lexa’s pushed her to the edge.

Her breath came hard, voice trembling in want, “Bite me.”

Lexa’s breath caught but she continued her ministrations. Meeting Clarke’s eyes, she could practically hear her voice in her head begging her, _‘Please Lexa, bite me_ please _.’  
_ Lexa bit down and Clarke screamed, barely managing to bite Lexa’s shoulder drawing out a strangled whimper. Body plunging off the edge of bliss, back arched in sweet release. She moaned even as Lexa’s fingers slowed inside of her, pleasure and pain mixing, making her convulse in the aftershocks. Seeing her come undone combined with the sweet taste of her essence sent Lexa along with her.

 

Lexa felt as she first did after she had changed, Clarke’s scent driving her more crazy than normal. Somehow she tasted even better than she smelled. When she had first began really breathing in Clarke’s scent it had taken all her restraint to not jump on her and ravish her on their couch.

Now though she had no such things as uncertainty and insecurity holding her back. Twisting her body she cupped the blonde’s ass with one hand and her back with the other, rolling them so Clarke was now the one underneath her. Licking the wound she made so none would spill on the sheets.

Lexa squeaked when Clarke finally came back from her high and she felt teeth sink into her shoulder breaking the skin. The immediate prick of pain replaced with a new thrum of desire as Clarke rocked her body upwards and Lexa grinded down. Their soaking centers meeting.

Lexa trembled still very sensitive from their first round but Clarke was relentless and she soon found herself breathing out her name in reverence to her second orgasm of the night. Clarke pulled away, licking the wound and watched astounded as it closed up and her fangs retreated back into her gums.

Lexa looked to her in awe, basking in their shared scent, “Wow, I didn’t know you could do that.”

Clarke chuckled, “Neither did I, I know mom said half-bloods can drink blood too they just desire it less but damn. That was incredible.”

Lexa licked her neck, caging Clarke’s body beneath her. She felt Clarke’s shiver.

“Was? The night is still very much young Clarke.”

Thankfully their room was on a different floor far away from the living room and their friends had the sense not to disturb them for dinner. They clearly had a lot of things to _talk_ about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, think of this as a 2 hour season finale because we still need to find out who turned Lexa and why. I promise you though this thing is wrapping up tonight. Thank Lordo for the smut scene I was not planning that at all.


	8. You & I (Part II: The Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
> You say sorry just for show  
> If you live like that, you live with ghosts

 

“So…foreign dirty talk really does it for you huh?”

“Shut up”

Clarke groaned, completely spent and blushing as she rolled away from her entirely too smug girlfriend

“You act as if my tattoo doesn’t do it for you. Don’t think I didn’t notice all the attention you gave to my lower back and left side.”

“Ugghh.” The blushing girls drifted off to sleep unaware of the black marks now covering where they bit.

Clarke woke up feeling rejuvenated. Lexa was sleeping soundly on her stomach, face right next to her own and breathing deeply still in the throes of her dreams. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder she hoped into the adjoining shower and bathed. Coming out to brush her teeth she squeaked. The sound was loud and foreign enough that Lexa bolted up and out of the bed, “Clarke!”

“In the bathroom Lex.”

Quickly detangling from the sheets she strode over to her and gasped.

“Woah…”

“What did we do?”

Two barely visible markings stood over where they had bitten each other. Lexa’s bite mark already fully healed making hers harder to see while Clarke’s was just visible over the healing skin.

_‘What the.’_

_‘What.’_

_‘Lexa?’_

_‘Clarke?’_

Lexa turned to her “Were you-”

“-in my head?”

“How are we-“

“-doing this?”

“Well then-“

“-fuck us.”

Clarke put up her hands, “Ok stop. We need to-“

“-go find my dad-“

“-maybe he knows what we did.”

Clarke shot the brunette a look, “Sorry I-“

“-can’t help it…shit.”

Rushing to get dressed they went downstairs to be met with…their mothers. They found the urge to complete what the other was saying had lessened to a large extent while they were focused on more pressing matters. Viktor, Abby and Aliza were sitting around the breakfast nook, apparently the others had yet to wake. Then again Lexa and Clarke had ‘turned in’ rather early.

“Not that I haven’t enjoyed seeing my wife again after so long but what brings you both out here?”

“It’s about the girls and-“

As soon as they entered the room the adults sniffed the air and looked at them with wide eyes. Abby rushed over to them, reaching for Clarke’s collar but stopped at Lexa’s growl. She glared and growled back. Lexa’s agitation only grew and Abby gasped at the pheromones she was releasing. She smiled but relented. It seemed already Lexa was beginning to accept her nobility.

“I just need to see that mark on her neck, Lexa.”

Clarke reached out a hand to Lexa's lower back and stroked it, pulling down her collar so the adults could see, “Do you know what it is? We kinda both have it and-“

“You both!?” Aliza and Viktor exclaimed

Lexa pulled down the zip on her hoodie and pulled it off her shoulder revealing her own mark.

Abby suddenly furious looked to Viktor, “You didn’t tell them about the marking?”

“I thought you two would seeing as you’re their mothers.” He hissed, “I’m not exactly versed on vampire sexual education.”

Aliza rolled her eyes at their theatrics and faced the confused girls. “You two had sex.”

That halted Abby and Viktor’s argument as all eyes and ears were on Clarke and Lexa. Seeing no reason to lie they simply nodded.

“You’re young and in love with your soul bound, nothing wrong with that but I suppose we should have covered the topic of, well...mating. Just because one is soul bound doesn’t mean you cannot mate with another. In fact many vampires never find their soul’s promised one and end up mating with whoever else they may fall in love with.”

“Mating is very sacred girls, it cannot ever be undone once it has started. It connects the mates mind, body and spirit. Everything you feel the other will as well. And if one of you dies…”

“The other will as well. Which is why this is such a huge deal. We’re sorry if we scared you but most soul bounds never bother to mate, for fear of the pain of loss. That Itself is enough to cause death. Very few survive the loss of their mate. Clarke, while your father was my soul bound we never mated. In order to protect me and our people as I was the next in line to be matriarch. The Blake clan matriarch was not quite so lucky. The loss of her mate made her leave Bellamy alone driven by insanity and she later killed herself.”

“This actually brings us to the point why your mother is here. Grief…can do terrible things to a person.”

Clarke clenched her fists and stepped forward, “Are you saying you know who turned Lexa?”

Abby nodded, “It was apparent from the moment we stepped into the bar you had visited. We followed an old mercenary’s scent right to the poor fellow and I allowed Aliza to question him.”

“There are other ways besides compulsion to get people to speak true.”

At that moment the elevator dinged and they all turned to see Thelonious enter the penthouse with Buck and Logan trailing behind in casual conversation. They stopped short recognizing the tension in the air but their father continued on placing a kiss on the back of Abby’s hand and one on Aliza’s cheek. He reached out to clasp arms with Viktor but the man stoically remained with his hands behind his back.

It didn’t take much for it to click in the girls heads. “You hired a mercenary to turn her? You ATTACKED her!”

Lexa enveloped Clarke from behind to keep her from getting hurt. She appreciated the sentiment behind her anger but really wasn’t she supposed to be the volatile new born?

Logan looked towards Clarke and tried to reason with her

“My lady if I may, Your Highness our father would never-“

“She’s right Logan.”

Buck went to stand beside his brother, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me boys. I knew I wouldn’t get away with something like this, but I had to try Abby. It’s for my son, for that girl that Viktor saved from death.”

Clarke blinked and Viktor suddenly had his arms around Thelonious’ neck, pressing him back into a marble column

“Oh don’t act all selfless now Jaha. You did this for no one else but yourself to try and fix all the times you neglected those three boys so you could protect our people. Wells was supposed to be the son you loved unconditionally but he got ill and your soul bound died giving birth to him.  We excused you for changing him because of your grief but this...”

Abby stepped forward, poised, “You attacked my girls and you can’t get away with that.”

“I knew Clarke would be safe, Lexa is strong she wouldn't lay a hand on her. I just wanted-“ he gasped out

“We know what you wanted. You thought changing Lexa who was always by Clarke’s side would be enough to awaken Clarke’s powers of compulsion. It skipped Abby so of course Clarke would have inherited it. The only problem is she was already so attuned to my daughter and her pheromones that nothing happened. Not until she came here looking for answers and the pheromones of all the vampires in the building hit her.”

Viktor nodded at his wife’s assessment, “Only problem was Clarke is still not strong enough to compel Wells away from his blood craze. Not in her half-blood state. And she won’t be for some time to come.”

Silent tears ran down Thelonious’ face, “For once I just wanted to choose my sons over my people.” Viktor dropped him to his knees and turned away, “Gustus will see to it that you have a comfortable cell to serve out your sentence, after all, you were our friend once. Buck you will take over and hopefully birth an heir to the Jaha matriarch title before your clan must assimilate. With which clan, the council will decide.”

Viktor’s back was turned so he didn’t see it but Thelonious rose his head, “Not just yet old friend.”

The Griffins were known for their powers of compulsion and ability to make the tough choices to lead, they did whatever it took to keep their people safe, the Woods clan for their strategic planning and caring, their protective natures. The Kane clan for their ability to peacefully solve problems, the head diplomats and judges. The Blake clan for their speed and loyalty, the best messengers and royal guards aside from the Woods themselves.

The Jaha’s…they were known for their strength and their self-lessness to act in the best interests for their people. That strength was why Thelonious couldn’t control his son. Wells was far stronger than any of them so far.

Thelonious appeared in front of Lexa and Clarke, Bellamy was quick to react but also quicker to be swatted away. Lexa pushed the girl behind her before feeling his hands at her throat, “Don’t worry," Thelonious reassured her, "she’ll be fine after this.”

He threw her down into the marble floor cracking it, the shaking caused everyone to fall backwards.

“LEXA!”

 He pushed Clarke back from their reach a bit too hard, her body flying across the room to meet the concrete walls.

Thelonious’ face was the last thing she remembered seeing

 

\--

 

“No fricken way!”

“Language Jacob.”

“But Auntie Tavia said it wasn’t a bad word.”

At her glare he bowed his head, “Sorry ma.”

“But mom you can’t end it there, we wanna know what happens next!”

“And I’m sure she will continue Glass, patience.”

“Mom!”

The two shot up in bed seeing their mother returned from work. Lexa had just finished undoing her tie after a long day at the company. She opened her arms just in time to catch their fragile little girl.

Clarke stood from Jacob’s bed and pressed a small kiss to her wife’s lips, “Thank goodness, everyone prefers when you tell this part anyway.”

Lexa sat on the head of Jacob’s bed with Glass in her lap, Clarke on his other side as they continued the bed time story tradition.

“Where did we stop?” she asked

Glass perked up at that, “Uncle Theo just pushed mama into the wall and she blacked out!”

“Hmm sounds about right. After that happened your mother was pissed.”

“You were?” Jacob said, never having really seen their mother get angry…ma on the other hand

“Yup I-“

 

\--

 

“-am going to tear him limb from limb before taking his head from his body AND BURNING HIM AT THE STAKE-“

“Lexa that’s enough.” Abby stepped forward and used her powers to try and calm the girl to no avail.

She was being held back by Logan while Buck and Viktor had gotten a hold of Thelonious and held him down on the floor, bandaging his bleeding arm from where Lexa almost mangled him when she recovered after Buck had pulled him off of Clarke. He and his brother the only ones still on their feet after the shock wave Thelonious caused when he slammed Lexa into the floor.

“I won’t put up any fight old friend. It is done.”

Viktor furiously slammed Jaha’s head into the ground, done with his speeches.

They looked over at where Indra, Lincoln and Nyko were tending to Clarke bandaging a laceration on her back from where it met the concrete and her neck from where Thelonious had to be ripped from her. They knew from what he said that they were too late. His venom must have already entered her system.

Her breathing was shallow but constant. She would make it through this…she had to.

The commotion had awoken everyone in the 3 floor penthouse. Bellamy was already on his way to the kitchen when Jaha walked in. Lincoln had awoken the moment he felt the ground shake and called Nyko, Indra and Gustus.

 

\--

 

“Gustus, locked uncle Theo away, Clarke recovered after a few days knocked out and went through the pain of turning with me and grandma by her side.”

“And then she trained and got better and she helped Uncle Wells and Auntie Costia and Peregrine?” Glass asked hopefully

“Yup.”

“And they all loved happily ever after.” Lexa said with a grin, her fangs gleamed every so lightly.

“The end. Now it’s time for little boys and girls to go to bed. We don’t want the Reapers coming for you.”

Jacob and Glass squealed and laughed, “Not the Reapers.”

“Don’t worry Glass, your big bro’s got you.” Clarke and Lexa stood, tucking Jacob in before Clarke extracted Glass from Lexa’s arms and placed her in her own bed.

“Night you two.”

“Night.”

“Night ma, are we still going by Auntie Costia and Uncle Wells tomorrow?”

“Yeah, me and your mother and your aunts and uncles have to attend an adult thing tomorrow.”

“Yeah ok.”

“Good night little man.” Lexa said, turning off the light and closing the door softly behind them

Going up the stairs of their penthouse to their bedroom, Clarke removed Lexa’s jacket and carefully unbuttoned her work shirt, tossing both in the hamper. She watched her wife slip into a hoodie and shorts as she found a good show for them to watch. Seeing nothing worth any interest she got an old box of DVD’s and slipped one into the player.

Lexa chuckled at her wife and settled down beside her, “Really this again?”

**“I feel the sun on my face, I see trees all around me. The scent of wildflowers on a breeze, it’s so beautiful. In this moment I’m not stranded in space. It’s been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse-“**

“I’ve only ever watched season 2 a handful of times.”

“And you watched half of season 3 almost 30 times all together.”

“…it was Raven’s favorite show…”

Lexa understood, “Bringing her wife closer to squeeze her to her chest as the tears streamed down her face.”

“It’s ok, we’ll make it through tomorrow. Just like she would have wanted.”

 

\--

 

Marcus Kane’s voice rang loud and clear as the vampire and human community came together, albeit unknowingly, to celebrate the life and times of a magnificent woman.

“In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.”

“May we meet again.”

Lexa and Clarke echoed, surrounded by their friends. Octavia had barely made it through the eulogy before breaking down on Lincoln’s shoulder. Her brother was in an even worse state. People were surprised that the engineer had lasted as long as she did. The loss of her wife Anya, Lexa’s elder sister, had caused a great toll on the old woman. Their families were saddened but understanding when the two women refused to go through the turning process, one lifetime was more than enough for them.

There they lay, side by side in the ground. Raven Reyes-Woods. Loving wife and mother and grandmother and great grandma because yeah she was that awesome.  Extraordinary engineer, don’t mind those damn mechanics.

She lived to the ripe old age of 99, long enough to be named the godmother of Jacob and Glass Griffin born full-blood and human respectively. Glass’ recessive vampire genes fought her body everyday. They would have to attempt to turn her soon and pray she survived the process. She saw Clarke and Lexa grow together even closer as newborn full-bloods and had more than her fair share of walking in on them in compromising positions. She watched as the Jahas assimilated into the Blake clan after Octavia took up the mantle. She saw an entirely new world full of strange and immeasurable opportunities and she lived a full and happy life. They couldn’t ask for more than that.

The couple sat through Abby’s closing statements, hugging their parents.

“I’ve got a council meeting this evening but I expect to see my grandkids this weekend girls.”

Clarke smiled, “Of course mom. Glass misses your sweet potato pie.”

“Oh? Well then I’ll be sure to cook extra so you can take home.”

“See you girls.” Aliza and Viktor walked off behind Abby, leaving the younger generation alone.

Clarke looked upon her friend’s faces, Wells, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Echo, Monty, Jasper, Miller and Logan. Buck having had to take care of a band of reapers, vampire hunters, off in Europe couldn't make it.

Clarke sighed, “Soon that’s gonna be us. Rushing off to meetings and appeasing councils and ensuring our entire species doesn’t end up wiped out.”

“Yup…ow!” Bellamy, gatheirng the thrown shoe smacked Jasper on his head while the others looked on amused

"I'm sorry geez, just trying to stop the responcible ones of the group from bumming the mood with work talk."

Logan grinned, “Jasper's right. Screw that C. What say we live while we’re gorgeously vampirized and young?”

Lexa laughed at Logan’s antics, he never failed to pull a smile from their faces. She turned to Monty, “You got the moonshine?”

He scoffed in her direction, “Psh, I always have the moonshine.”

She looked at her wife, “Costia and Peregrine are on kid duty. What say we live a little?”

Clarke exchanged smirks with Octavia, Miller and Logan, “To the Dropship!”

They all cheered, dashing through the trees to reach Monty’s apartment affectionately called the Dropship because a decade or so ago it moonlighted as the hottest new place for teens to party.

Octavia raised a toast, “To Raven, may she meet Anya again so they can squabble like the old couple they truly are!”

“Amen!”

Knocking back the tequila shots Bellamy pointed to Jasper, “Yo DJ give us some music. Raven’s favorite.”

Now of course if they could hear Raven’s voice from the afterlife they’d hear her lament about how Taylor Swift was not her favorite artist and that this music was an offense to her dead ears but Anya just nudged her saying they were far too old to use the whole De Nile in Egypt joke, accept the peppy blonde as your guilty pleasure and enjoy the fact that their friends could survive this without them.

“But babe…” Raven whined

“No buts cupcake.”

“They’re not even playing the best one! I mean they’re all vampires it makes so much sense.”

“I know you’re a genius but just because the song has one word in it equating to their ways of life it doesn’t mean it makes sense for them to play it.”

As if the stereo system could hear their bickering, the opening notes to Kendrik Lamar’s rap came on and they all sang with gusto

 

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look what you've done_

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_Now we got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve them_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And, baby, now we got bad blood_

_HEY!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac: and that's a wrap folks  
> Jay: Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments and questions both here and on tumblr. Now this is finally done I can focus on the spy and polis fic and  
> Mac: I got prompts!  
> Jay: Yup plus a new story written by me vyndanion, lordofdeathn and jude81  
> Mac: It'll be amazing so look out for that


End file.
